


Doll

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Feminine Levi, M/M, Makeup artist Levi, Mentions of homophobia, Sexual Content, Top Erwin Smith, age gap, construction worker Erwin, crude speech, daddy erwin, femboy Levi, mentions of transphobia, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Erwin’s always had a thing for feminine boys. And to finally be able to call super cute Levi all his is the most excruciating feeling in the world. To celebrate their two-year anniversary, Erwin takes his petite boyfriend out to where they first met: the city’s annual summer funfair. Because who doesn’t want to feed their baby doll candied apples, cotton candy and fruits dipped in sweet chocolate sauce – to be rewarded with adifferentkind of dessert later?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 50
Kudos: 179





	1. Summer heat

Erwin’s pleased. 

Shadis, the construction site manager, has just rung the bell, so to speak. Called it quits. Early, like he promised Erwin. 

“Yo man, wanna grab a beer?” Mike asks, taking off his safety helmet as they are starting their descent. 

They’re building another multi-storey car park at the edge of the city. Compared to skyscrapers that sort of construction is a lot easier to make, but time is always a bitch, because time is money and the clients don’t want to spend it, even though they _have_ it. And it’s the middle of fucking summer, and even though Erwin chose this job specifically because he had always liked to do manual work outside, he’s annoyed – because he’s sweating like a pig and all of his muscles feel sore because he was forced to lift extremely heavy stuff today. 

“No, man,” he tells his best friend, also taking off his helmet as they are climbing down the top scaffold to reach the elevator, “I have a date.”

“With Levi?” Mike asks sceptically.

“Yes.”

“Dude… You _live_ together.”

“So?”

“So? Uh, like you, er, _see_ each other everyday anyways?!”

“But seeing each other at home or _going_ somewhere together is not the same thing, asshole.”

“Oh, come on, Erwin,” Hange chirps in, laughing in their usual dirty fashion, “it’s all about _Levi’s asshole_ , anyways. You don’t have to be shy around us!”

Mike joins in their coworker’s filthy laughter. And Erwin cannot deny the fact that, ultimately, it _will_ be about being buried in just that: Levi’s cute little hole. He grins. 

“It’s our anniversary, you fuckheads,” he then explains.

“Naw,” Hange mocks him, “gonna buy cute little Levi roses and shit?”

“You fucking bet.”

Mike scoffs. “Roses.”

“What’s wrong with roses?” Erwin asks, thinking about the huge bouquet of pink ones he ordered for Levi and which he will pick up on his way home in about a few minutes, and how happy those flowers will make Levi, once he sees them; as well as Erwin’s other gift.

Hange nudges him playfully with their elbow, nodding at Mike. “He bought Nanaba roses the other day. She still didn’t spread her legs for him.”

“Oi, we’re taking it slowly!” Mike instantly complains, and their other coworker, Nile, joining them in the elevator, gives out a nasty laugh.

“Says every dude when she doesn’t put out.”

Mike scoffs again. “Fucking wanker.”

“Bet _you_ are a fucking wanker,” Nile retorts laughing along with Erwin and Hange, “bet your hand already hurts from all the wanking you do cause you don’t get laid.”

“At least I’m not a regular at _Tiffany’s_ , ‘cause my wife doesn’t like sex with me,” Mike spits back, grinning obnoxiously at Nile, mentioning the run-down brothel, one of so many in Hamburg’s red light district, which the man visits frequently.

“She says it hurts!” Nile barks back, and Erwin rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, bet she has a headache each time too,” Hange comments, breaking out into another fit of nasty laughter.

“Fucking assholes,” Nile cusses.

“You fucking asked for it yourself, man,” Erwin comments, shrugging. 

“Oh,” Hange suddenly remarks, turning to Erwin. “Didn’t you say you wanted to get Levi that miniskirt as a gift?”

“I couldn’t wait,” Erwin confesses, thinking about that garment Levi had spotted in a shop window when they were strolling down one of the main streets one particular evening after hours. It’s pink and pleated. _Short._ With a stylish leopard print. “I already gave it to him last week.” And Erwin hopes his boyfriend will wear it for him today.

Nile clicks his tongue, shaking his head, looking irritated. “What?” Mike snaps. The black-haired man in his early forties doesn’t answer him. Instead, Nile turns to Erwin.

“I still don’t get it, man,” he says. “Like… Are you actually into _women_ ? Because from what I keep hearing you say is that… Your boyfriend dresses _like a girl_ . All the fucking time. So… what? I don’t get it. You say you’re gay and you’re dating a guy, but that guy runs around in fucking skirts and dresses and even wears makeup and he’s not even a _drag queen_. Like… Are you sure you’re gay?”

Erwin laughs gruffly. It’s not the first time he hears something like that. 

“I like men, all right…” he tells Nile, thinking of that one particular _man_ who’s always on his mind and whom he’ll be meeting at the summer funfair in just about two hours; his beautiful boyfriend. 

“I really don’t understand—”

“You don’t _have_ to understand,” Hange cuts Nile off before Erwin can even open his mouth to answer. He grins. He’s grateful.

He’s known Hange since kindergarten, and they have always been very protective of him. So has Mike, who joined them in elementary school. They all did the apprenticeship together after graduating and have been working as a team ever since. So the two of them get him, his desires, Erwin’s sexuality and his kinks, just like he gets theirs. They get Levi too. But Erwin’s not surprised that Nile does not. After all, all of the man’s friends are rather boring, traditional heterosexual men, and anything outside of conservative concepts, widely accepted by society for centuries, anything outside of a traditional family made of husband, wife and children, seems alien to him.

Thankfully, Nile’s interest in Levi’s lifestyle and Erwin’s sexuality is erased just as quickly as it has emerged, and he’s arguing with Hange, who claims Nile’s an idiot while Nile tries to deny his just that.

“Jesus, we’re _all_ dumb,” Mike tries to calm them down, rolling his eyes. “Get over it.”

“I agree,” Erwin says, as the elevator doors open and he finally steps out. None of them is a genius. Never has been.

“You really sure you can’t grab just one beer with us?” Mike asks after they have all gotten rid of their tools, helmets and working vests.

“No, sorry, man,” Erwin declines. Even though he’d fucking _kill_ for a cold Pilsener right now. Two. Three. But he’ll have his beer. Later. With Levi. And so much more. “I really gotta get running.”

“He has to make himself look pretty for Levi,” Hange comments, smirking. And wiggling their eyebrows in their usual goofy fashion.

“I do.” 

Though, truth be told, _Levi_ is going to be the one looking pretty. He’s _always_ the pretty one of them, and just thinking about his boyfriend possibly wearing that pink skirt Erwin’s bought for him is making him feel insanely giddy.

“Say hi to Levi!” Hange dismisses him, engaging the two other construction workers into a discussion about fishing, as they cross the street to have a few beers at the bar before they each head home, and Erwin’s grateful for his friend’s help yet again, stopping Mike from complaining his best buddy won’t get drunk with him on a Friday night; and also stopping Nile from asking any more of those questions that Erwin doesn’t have neither the time nor the energy to deal with today.

Erwin climbs into his old Mazda, and it’s as if he was entering hell. 

“Bullocks,” he curses, and then swears some more as he finds out that his AC is broken _yet again_. “Fucking shit, fuck! Son of a bitch!”

Ah, Levi would be so proud of him right now, Erwin thinks, grinning a little, despite being extremely pissed off with his shitty vehicle, rolling down the windows to enable himself to breathe _somehow_ . When it comes to swearing and cursing, Levi, despite seeming so innocent, is the fucking king. And when Erwin’s driving him somewhere, Levi has already released his triads of extreme vulgarities at super shitty drivers behaving like idiots before Erwin can even open his mouth, always making the blond laugh at the extreme road rage of his partner. And Erwin’s _always_ the driver. Because even if Levi has a license, his prince _deserves_ to be chauffeured. Period.

The flower shop assistant is nice to Erwin, as she hands him the huge bouquet of beautiful pink roses, even though he reeks like an animal; because he is still so fucking drenched in sweat, big drops running down his face, his t-shirt completely wet, his face covered in little specks of dirt. He’s sure the lady is _super_ grateful when he leaves. And he is too, for he really needs a shower, get himself pretty for his pretty boy.

He has just managed to put the flowers into a vase with fresh and much needed water when he receives a message from Levi.

“You done with work?”

“Yes, baby. Just getting ready to jump under the shower. What about you?” Erwin types back, already starting to undress.

“Long finished.” The 22-year-old mainly works at one of the city’s big beauty shops, doing some gigs for fashion shows and small commercial productions or indie film projects, done mostly by students, only on some weekends and nights. “Already sipping on my well-deserved after-work drink with Petra!” 

Erwin receives a picture of his boyfriend’s best friend and coworker, laughing into the camera with her colourful cocktail in her hand. Erwin smiles. Petra is nice. He really likes her. 

But he likes Levi more.

“Send me a picture of you,” he demands. 

“I might,” Levi answers, sending a row of smirking emojis next. “If I get a picture of your dirty cock.”

Erwin snickers, a faint wave of arousal passing through his body like a light breeze. And he obliges. Like he always does, giving his dick a few strokes, making it semi-hard, before he snaps a picture of it.

“Fuck, is that sand in your pubes?” Levi writes back, his massage decked with a lot of laughing emoticons. “How the hell did you get SAND in your pubes??? Were you working naked?” Levi’s message ends with an emoji depicting a flushed face, and Erwin grins.

Levi’s obsessed with cleaning, with hygiene in general, just like he is with everything that has to do with cosmetics. But he loves it when Erwin’s dirty. Literally. And Erwin remembers when he made him buy a brand new set of working clothes – even a helmet – to fuck Levi in his usual construction attire after coming home on the evening, pretending they were making out in one of the containers on site. And even though the clothes were clean, the rest of Erwin was _not_ ; some cement particles stuck in his hair, dry mud blemishing his tanned skin, sweat covering his whole body, his cock wet and slimy. And Levi _loved_ it, despite cursing like a sailor directly afterwards because, of course, the bed had gotten dirty and stained as fuck, and Levi was disgusted. 

Ah, this twisted duality of the short, dark-haired man never ceases to amaze Erwin.

“I will ‘work’ a lot naked later…” Erwin texts back, “and by that I mean that I’ll be fucking you silly,” he adds. Levi responds with a magnitude of multicoloured hearts, and Erwin’s cock twitches. “How about that pic you promised to send me?”

Levi _sends_ him a selfie. Or _something_ like that. It's a picture showing only his wonderful, petite, soft hand, his middle finger raised in a vulgar gesture, the visible nail beautifully painted in a dark shade of pink with tiny, neatly arranged specks of glitter. It’s definitely Petra’s deed. And just visualising this delicate hand of Levi with those beautifully done nails being wrapped around Erwin’s large cock has him absolutely hard. 

It also has him smiling. Because this picture is just so… It’s just _so_ Levi. And Erwin loves everything about him.

“Enjoy your drink, baby doll,” he writes. “Daddy’s jumping under the shower now.”

“Make sure to clean the glass doors properly after, you forgot to yesterday!”

“Sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Say hi to Petra.”

“Petra says hi back and wants a picture of your naked ass.”

Erwin chuckles. “You sure you’re talking about Petra and not yourself?”

“I ALWAYS want a picture of your naked ass, you know that.”

“You have thousands.”

“Your ass looks different everyday.”

“Fine,” Erwin agrees, giving his boyfriend what he wants. Like he always does. Because Mike is right whenever he makes fun of Erwin being Levi’s lackey. Somehow, he is. Willingly. 

“H.O.T.”

Erwin snickers, pretty sure Levi’s showing his picture to Petra, as he’s probably done with his dick pic too. Levi’s pretty open when it comes to sharing nudes. Of himself, but also of Erwin, boasting about his “thick daddy boyfriend” to his friends, but especially to his followers on his various social media accounts. And Erwin doesn’t mind one bit. He’s proud of his body. 

As a construction worker he works out everyday automatically and then continues to sculpt his muscles in the gym with Mike – and he likes showing off his efforts. Just as much as he enjoys being shown off _by Levi_ , being presented as his one and only true love to all other men out there, eyeing up the raven-haired man. 

Erwin enjoys being praised by Levi for his looks, the things he does for him as his partner, his baby doll raving of their great relationship (and how steamy it gets in the bedroom) online regularly. He’s proud of that. It’s a huge boost to his ego. But he’s especially proud of Levi, for being this ethereal, confident, bold, fearless creature that he is.

Erwin’s also really proud to be _Levi’s boyfriend_ , to have been chosen by him, when Levi could basically have _any_ man.

Well, any man that’s into femboys.

Unlike widely-spread, common heterosexual opinions, feminine gay men do _not_ have it easy within the gay community. Because, unlike those widely-spread, common heterosexual assumptions, gay men can be as “masculine” as any other cis, male het, and their interpretion of this term. They can also be as toxic. Erwin’s been on hundreds of gay dating websites where he stumbled across profiles of men stating vehemently that they did _not_ wish to be contacted by femboys. That’s why, eventually, Erwin stopped visiting those websites – and found different ones. A small community dedicated to feminine men and their admirers. There, he met Levi. 

And after two years, Erwin knows him inside out. 

That’s why he doesn’t need long to choose his outfit for tonight, after he is done with his little beauty programm of shaving his face, applying the cooling and expensive facial cream Levi keeps buying for him, using that particular perfume Levi likes to smell on him, and slicking his hair back using the new eco-pomade Levi’s just recommended. Erwin got his undercut done this morning. It looks sharp. Just like Levi likes it.

The raven-haired man also likes Erwin to wear his pair of dark grey jeans, sitting low on his waist, highlighting the curve of his big, firm ass, and the black leather belt with the handmade, clunky silver buckle in form of a bull’s head, the pitch black and very tight muscle shirt, revealing not only every delicious contour of Erwin’s firm pectorals and abdominals, but also laying bare his massive arms and putting the blond’s prominent, tribal tattoo on display, covering the whole man’s right arm, his shoulder, as well as his right chest. 

And Levi loves that too.

Because Levi might love to be petite and feminine, but he loves big and bulky muscled men to be his partner. That’s one of the reasons he fell for Erwin really quickly.

The two of them just clicked online. Instantly. And when they exchanged some more pictures, the deal was signed for Erwin. He wanted Levi, and not only for one night – even though that first night with him, when they weren’t officially together yet, was magical. And just a day later, they were an item. Three months later, they moved in together. And now, they are rock solid. And Erwin’s so freaking excited to visit the funfair with his beautiful boy; he’s like a child that has been promised it can go on any ride it wants to and that is allowed to stuff its face with candy all day. And basically, that’s what will happen anyway. Because Levi loves to ride rollercoasters – and his baby doll specifically likes to eat sweet stuff. And Erwin’s gonna buy Levi any treat he wants and he’s gonna invite him on any ride he wants.

...and the ride they will have when they return home at some point during the evening will be _epic_ , Erwin thinks, grinning to himself ever so excitedly, as he’s already preparing the bed, getting out the lube and small towels, putting beer for himself and that particular brand of sweet strawberry wine he’s just bought for Levi into the fridge to cool down. 

He’s quite pent-up. Well, not as pent-up as Mike, obviously, but he and Levi haven’t done it for over a week. And even if Erwin isn’t the horny rabbit he used to be in his teens and twenties, slowly approaching the age of 35, they still have sex regularly. Very regularly. And for them to _not_ fuck for over a week is, phew… 

Erwin’s really fucking horny.

But the black-haired had been adamant about this sex-ban, said he wanted to make the night of their anniversary special, and so they both just had to hold back a little, save up their energy and cum, as Levi had phrased it. And Erwin gets that. And he very much agrees with this plan. But… God, he just really wants to fuck his baby doll senseless…! And he will.

Ah, shit – he’s growing hard again, and he really needs to get going.

Erwin’s cursing under his breath when he doesn’t catch the subway. The next one is full of people because it’s the line travelling to a farther destination, even going a little outside of Hamburg, but Erwin doesn’t want to wait any longer. Besides: It’s the weekend, it’s the summer funfair, and so pretty much _every_ subway and train is going to be full anyway.

As always, Erwin has a lot of people looking at him once he enters the carriage. This amount will increase as soon as he’s going to have Levi attached to his side... He’s bracing himself for looks full of admiration, but also for looks full of contempt and blind hatred. 

It’s the duality of this city. 

On the one hand the open-mindedness of all the different kinds of people of different genders, sexualities and races, sharing liberal ideas and respect for each other, embracing gay men and women especially – Hamburg’s Pride parade is wicked, it has different clubs and cafés run by and for people of the LGBTQ+ community like Germany’s most famous drag queen, and the S.L.U.T. Club for gay fetish parties is known well across Northern Germany. On the other hand, like in any other German city, you have conservative assholes that are homophobic, transphobic, racist and fucking extremists of different kinds. And if someone does not fit their views and ideas, they will fucking stare at you and run their mouths in public.

But Erwin doesn’t want to ruin his mood by thinking about this. He just wants to have a good time. God, that’s all he wants. 

So he doesn’t pay the other passengers any attention, gets out his mobile instead to check Levi’s social media accounts – even though the packed subway might not be the best place to do so, since his baby doll posts a lot of nude stuff on some of his profiles. But then again, Erwin doesn’t care if anyone catches him looking at his boyfriend’s pretty cock on his phone. He really doesn’t. He’s not ashamed to like dick, and he’s not ashamed to be looking at one particular dick he likes, his favourite dick.

However, he’s not looking at Levi’s dick right now, but his own – because his prince has actually just uploaded the picture Erwin sent him, with the following caption: “When your boyfriend is a construction worker…”, a few little red arrows pointing at the sand caught in Erwin’s coarse hair, making Erwin huff out a laugh and grin daftly, when he’s seeing the first likes and horny responses the post has already gotten.

Yes, Erwin really loves it when Levi does this: Talk about him on his social media. Post pictures of him or of some of his body parts, _boasting_ about his boyfriend. Fuck, Erwin feels so proud, yet again. And he’s so deep into scrolling through Levi’s profile, looking at the new pictures of the cocktails he’s just had with Petra and of his pretty pink nails with that glitter, as well as at everything Erwin’s looked at before, a hundred times at least. But he’s still enjoying it so fucking much, he nearly misses his stop, thankful for the masses that want to push past him towards the door, making him raise his head and realise he needs to get off the train too. He nearly destroys that single pink rose he took out of the bouquet as to not turn up empty-handed in the tight crowd, cursing under his breath as he climbs up the stairs, the smell of sweet candy floss and sweet roasted almonds immediately filling his nostrils, making Erwin smile again.

Because he’s really excited about their anniversary. And he can’t _wait_ to see Levi.

The raven-haired instructed Erwin to wait for him where they first kissed. Or nearly where they first kissed. Because they locked their lips on the Ferris wheel, and obviously Erwin is not waiting _on_ that Ferris wheel, but in front of it, staring at all the people coming in through one of the main entrances to the funfair near the St. Pauli subway station that he just arrived at. And with every passing minute he gets more nervous. As if this actually was their first date. Yes, he feels just like he did two years ago, when he was about to meet Levi for the first time outside of virtual life.

The memories of that encounter make Erwin smile. He remembers how fucking smitten he was the second he saw Levi for the first time, his femboy-dream come true. He looked even hotter and cuter than on the photos and videos Erwin had seen of him then, and there was an instant connection, albeit the initial shyness that every first face-to-face meeting causes. Even for someone as confident as Erwin – even for someone as confident as Levi. But just ten minutes into their date, they were already making jokes.

And flirting like crazy.

And five more minutes later, Levi grabbed Erwin’s hand, and Erwin was in love. Didn’t let go of it. Made sure they were holding hands whenever possible until the end of their date. And thinking about this makes Erwin feel all giddy.

They are definitely gonna hold hands tonight as well. They always do. Because holding hands is just their thing. No matter how silly it might seem to other couples, inconvenient even. Erwin just loves holding that way smaller hand in his, being connected to Levi physically. Though he has to admit that he also enjoys it tons when Levi tucks his arm into Erwin’s, when he’s linking their arms, holding on to Erwin, making him feel like a gentleman walking his lady around.

But Levi is not a lady.

He might wear dresses and skirts, and panties and tights, he might put on makeup and paint his nails, he might wear high-heels and bras – but he’s not a lady.

Levi loves everything that is feminine. But that doesn’t mean that he wants to be female, or rather: that he _sees_ himself as a woman, _feels_ like a woman, _identifies_ as a woman. He’s feminine, yes. A woman, no. Levi’s not trans, as some – _many_ – would assume him to be. He has a bunch of trans friends, a lot of trans followers, talks a lot about their issues and struggles to be accepted in society on his social media, because he considers it to be important. But he doesn’t consider _himself_ to be trans. 

He doesn’t feel in any way uncomfortable or misplaced in his body, doesn’t feel uncomfortable in the role of a man and being viewed as one. It doesn’t feel _wrong_ on any level to him. He doesn’t feel trapped, unhappy. He feels _great_ just the way that he is. Because Levi embraces his identity as a man, just as he embraces his body he was born with, loves his dick, doesn’t desire to have womanly breasts or any other bodily change, a physical transition – except for maybe gaining some (very) light muscles. But that’s a different story.

He doesn’t want people to use the pronouns she/her when talking to him. He sticks to he/him – because Levi feels perfectly fine with being a man. Just the way he was born. He considers himself very lucky because of that. And according to Levi, he was also born with the love for everything that is delicate, fluffy, pink, and overall considered to be “feminine” in our society – and if that’s the term people want to use for all the things he harbours a love for, for the lifestyle that has always felt right to him, despite being a cis man, so be it. Levi is fine to use it. To own it. For him clothes and lifestyles aren’t tied to any specific gender. And the fact that many toxic people use feminine as an insult towards him and other femboys, and basically anyone considering himself male, doesn’t bother Levi. In fact, the spiteful creature is even more inclined to make a (fashion) statement when confronted in such a way. 

Erwin’s lost in his thoughts about Levi, staring at the masses of people, waiting. And when someone suddenly touches his arm gently, he startles, flinching, nearly jumping up a little like a surprised cat – and then, as Erwin automatically twists around, Levi’s charming, heartwarming laughter fills his ears, and his eyes come to stop at his short, wonderful boyfriend.

“Relax, it’s just me, idiot,” Levi chuckles, grinning, his fingers still touching Erwin’s upper arm softly, “you look hot.”

And that’s something Erwin can say about Levi too.

No.

Because “hot” would be the understatement of the year. Erwin’s mind is actually blown. Instantly. And his heart starts racing, as he takes in Levi’s whole appearance.

Levi is wearing _the skirt_. The pink, pleated, short skirt with leopard print that is only covering half of his thin, completely shaved thighs. He’s matched it with a tight, pitch black top with very thin straps. It’s very simple, but elegant, and oh so beautiful. Erwin finds it very becoming. It’s a great contrast to Levi’s exposed, delicate and pale skin, nearly white even in the middle of summer, the neckline of the top so wide, it’s almost revealing Levi’s nipples – and that sends a wave of pleasure through Erwin’s body. 

His baby boy is also donning pink, low-top converse sneakers, and thin, black knee socks with white cats printed all over them. Erwin is also extremely pleased to see the white Gucci hip bag strapped around Levi’s thin waist – Erwin’s latest birthday gift. It was a lot of money and he had to work hard to afford it, but it was and is worth it, because Levi wears it often, loves it, and it looks so good on him; enables him to have both of his hands free to touch Erwin, hook his arms around his neck, and anyways: seeing Levi happy and excited about a fashion item is just the fucking best.

Levi’s also wearing jewelry Erwin bought him. A delicate silver necklace with a heart pendant, a filigree silver bracelet, a few rings and cute earrings in the form of cassettes, because Levi also harbours a love for some things considered “retro”. However, he’s not wearing _a lot_ of makeup today, which is probably due to the summer heat. But Erwin loves what he sees: Levi’s definitely put on black mascara, and he’s taken care of his beautiful, dark brows. Erwin also spots a bit of blusher on those pale cheeks, and Levi’s lips are glittering. 

He looks gorgeous.

Absolutely, fucking gorgeous.

_**Pic by[Ackersmith](https://twitter.com/ackersmitherene/status/1335880509897940992)** _ **(** _ **Click to see a bigger version)**_

And Erwin’s just staring at him, in awe, smitten. Utterly in love. Until it finally begins to dawn on him, that he’s just doing that: staring. Instead of responding verbally. And Levi’s already looking at him in this mix of being amused and annoyed at the same time.

Erwin opens his mouth. 

“Are you finally ready to say something?” Levi cuts him off in his typical, blunt, and yet somewhat charming, sarcastic way before Erwin can even get a single sound out. “I could’ve had dinner during the wait.”

The blond man chuckles. “Here,” he then says, holding out the rose, smiling at his lover, “this is for you, _beautiful_.”

Immediately Levi’s smirk turns into a gentle smile, and Erwin can see happiness and excitement dance across the shorter man’s face. 

“ _Naw_ , that’s so sweet,” he says, accepting the flower, smelling the pink rose while still smiling, his eyes transfixed on Erwin, who can’t wipe the smile off his own face. “Smells good.”

“Yeah?”

A pleasant shiver runs down Erwin’s spine as Levi takes a step forward, moving to stand on his tiptoes next, looping his arm around the blond man’s neck, drawing Erwin down to him, whose hands have already settled on that thin waist, touching that enticing pink skirt covering his boyfriend’s body. And when their lips finally meet on this very important and romantic day, Erwin feels free. Liberated. Indescribably happy. It’s sublime, even though it’s just an innocent kiss, chaste, just their lips moving against another for a short time. But during this period, everything else – the music, the people, the sounds of the machines and cars from the distance – fade out, and it’s just the two of them.

And it’s marvelous. 

Levi giggles after, his hands resting on Erwin’s lower arms, the pink rose in his grasp. “I’m excited,” he confesses.

“Same,” Erwin breathes out – and gives his sweet, beautiful boy another peck on the lips. “What do you wanna do first?”

Levi smirks.

“You’ll see,” he then teases, sounding cheeky, making Erwin grin.

And then, Levi does what he did two years ago: He takes Erwin’s hand – and their date begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed part one of a three-part new adventure and an "express collaboration" – I have teamed up with three amazing artists who will each be illustrating one chapter. Each piece will be posted on twitter a few days after the chapter goes online! So check out the first artist's Twitter page for the piece which I will also include within this fic as soon as it's up.
> 
> Can't wait to see [Ackersmith's](https://twitter.com/ackersmitherene) contribution to chapter 1.
> 
> Updates on our progess will be posted [in this thread](https://twitter.com/Katrina__Rice/status/1334947207896772608).
> 
> And if you liked what you read: leave us a comment!
> 
> See you soon!


	2. Sugar rush

“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me...” Erwin murmurs, neck craned, looking up at the abominable rollercoaster, a brand new attraction at the funfair, one of the largest in Europe. “You really want to start with _this one_?” he gasps, as the carriage full of screaming and screeching people passes above their heads with a profound rattling noise – and with profound speed.

Levi snickers, squeezing Erwin’s hand, making the blond man turn his head to look down at his cute boyfriend, his little nose once again pushed into the pink rose he’s holding onto. 

“You scared, big man?” he teases him, and Erwin flinches.

“N-No.”

Levi’s grin widens. “You _are_.”

Erwin sighs. “It’s new.”

“So?”

“Well…”

“You’re scared,” Levi purrs, brushing his petite thumb over Erwin’s rough hand. The hand of a working man. 

Erwin scoffs, grinning. “I’m not scared.” But when the next carriage speeds along the tracks over their heads, Erwin can’t stop himself from flinching. And that makes Levi snicker even more. 

“Aw, my baby’s suddenly scared of rollercoasters,” he chirps teasingly, stepping closer, letting go of Erwin’s hand, but only to wrap both of his arms around Erwin’s waist, grinning up at the man. In a very cute way, and Erwin can’t help but to do the same: wrap his arms around his short boyfriend. “What’s wrong? You’re, like, on top of buildings that are like, uh, _five_ times higher than this. Like, not even on a secured roof and shit. And you didn’t have a problem with the rollercoaster last year, and the year before that. What’s wrong? Is this, like, a sudden case of vertigo?”

Erwin sighs. “It’s not about height.”

“Then what is it about, _daddy_ ?” Levi asks, ending his request on a very… lascivious note, tilting his head slightly in this enticing, teasing way, batting his eyelashes, letting a small shiver crawl down Erwin’s spine gently. And once again it strikes Erwin that he’s truly blessed with his baby boy. Because what were the odds? Of finding not only a gay femboy living in the same city, who was into bulky men like Erwin, but also into older guys _and_ daddy kink? 

Before meeting Levi, Erwin was convinced his ideal boyfriend would remain just that – a vision. A fantasy, perpetuated by his own mind and watching porn containing all of those elements. And now here he is, with his perfect little doll, looking up to him; despite the fact that Levi’s actually teasing him right now.

And it really isn’t about height, concerning that rollercoaster. 

Yes, this one might be higher and bigger than the ones that have been here before. But it’s not about that. It’s about...

“This one has loopings.”

Levi laughs gently. “You’re scared of loopings?”

Erwin swallows, his eyes darting back to those tracks. To those _five_ loopings another carriage is now speeding into, twirling the screaming people around. 

The rollercoasters before that never had any, and Erwin was glad about that, because actually going upside down is… It actually _is_ pretty scary. He hates it. Alway has. It does funny things to his stomach. That’s why Erwin’s never even done any handstands during P.E. classes, downright refused it – after that one time Hange made him hang upside down from a huge high bar at the playground, which made Erwin panic so much that he fell down and landed face first in the mud. He still remembers Hange’s hysterical laughter.

The blond sighs, giving his short lover a soft smile. “I’m a _bit_ scared, yes,” he then admits. 

Levi’s smile takes on something tender, and in the same fashion he draws Erwin down toward him for a second time that day, making their lips join in the form of a chaste, soft kiss. 

And then, Erwin ponders, as their lips separate, there’s also the matter of security.

Erwin knows that if this rollercoaster is running in Germany, it has been through some really deep-shit testing. He knows. The shit he has to wear almost everyday at work is also super secure and everybody is adamant about workplace safety and all that crap in this country. But. The shit he wears at work, Erwin understands, all right. He checks his gear and his surroundings, all sorts of barriers and safety precautions on his own accord, he _knows_ this stuff. Rollercoasters – uh-uh. That’s not his field of work. That’s black magic. And while he was totally fine with trusting the constructions on the ones where you just go up and down and shit, this is a little different. Because if this shit doesn’t work, if for instance the safety bars of their seats malfunction, they’ll be falling right out of the fucking looping. 

“Win,” Levi murmurs, catching his partner’s attention, still smiling so beautifully at him, his small hands on his body, “we don’t have to ride this one, if you don’t wanna. Scaredy-cat.” Levi winks at him, and Erwin releases another sigh.

The second in which the blond actually is inclined to accept this offer and walk away passes.

“No,” Erwin states, “I told you I would take you on any ride you want, and if you want to go on this one, then we’ll fucking do it.” 

Levi’s beaming, and fuck, it really feels nice, seeing him like that.

“You sure?” the black-haired asks nonetheless.

“Yes, babe.”

His baby boy’s smile widens further, and Erwin experiences a whole horde of butterflies going crazy in his stomach as he looks into this pretty, super happy face right in front of him.

“I can hold your hand the whole time, if you want, _daddy_ …” Levi adds, once again letting his voice take on a sultry timbre, and it works on Erwin. Like it does every time. 

“I always want that.”

“Sap.”

“You started it.”

“Tickets?”

“Let’s get in line, then.”

The queue is long, it’s a Friday summer evening after all. But it’s fine. Erwin enjoys waiting like this with Levi. The short man in this wonderful skirt is standing in front of him, and Erwin’s pressing his front against Levi’s slender back, has his arms wrapped around his petite boyfriend, is bending down a little, has his head resting on Levi’s, the black hair tickling his chin slightly.

Levi doesn’t grow it long. He tried once, when he was 15. And he hated it, claimed he looked like Sadako from “The Ring” – the dead girl climbing out of the TV. And, well, when Erwin saw a picture… he couldn’t agree more. He can’t suppress a grin thinking about this, even huffs out a quiet laugh.

“What?” Levi asks, leaning further back against his tall lover.

“Just thinking about that picture of you with long hair.”

Levi scoffs. “Gross.”

Erwin likes Levi’s current hairstyle. It’s not something that can be tied to any gender in particular, because there are a lot of men donning the same kind, but also a lot of women, and, of course, a lot of people identifying as neither – and that’s probably why Levi likes it. Also, it really suits him. It’s an undercut, where everything besides the top hair is shaved, his approximately 10 centimetres long bangs covering his perfectly shaped head. Levi has his black strands parted a little to the right. And he looks gorgeous this way. It’s edgy and sharp, a wonderful contrast to Levi’s softness conveyed by his current outfit. 

And it’s also long enough for Erwin to grab when he’s thrusting into Levi, jerking his head back, keeping him in place, when they’re going at a little rough...

Erwin breathes a kiss on top of Levi’s crown, making his boyfriend lean even more against Erwin, his free hand running up and down the blond’s large arm still wrapped around him. It tickles slightly. And it feels so wonderful.

And people are looking.

Erwin registers it, feels their eyes resting on them, of other funfair goers passing by the roller coaster queue. And out of the corner of his own eyes he can also witness some of the other people in line shooting them multiple glances too, gazes that linger just a few seconds too long to pass as inconspicuous. And he’s pretty sure that the majority of the people looking at them, in Levi in particular, have the same question on their mind: Is this a boy? Or a girl? 

Erwin’s own appearance also draws in those curious stares, like it did on the subway. After all, he’s tall – the height and size difference between them striking – Erwin’s tanned, he puts his huge muscles on display, and he has a huge-ass tattoo covering his very exposed arm. And he’s holding onto his ethereal creature.

And while Erwin can’t deny that he partly loves this attention, loves people looking at him when he’s with Levi, because he not only enjoys showing himself off, but especially his magnificent, perfect boyfriend, Erwin can’t also deny that some of those stares are pretty hostile and condescending, and that it still irritates him, even though he’s actually gotten used to that – especially to ignoring the looks of ignorant, homophobic and simply dumb people. And that’s exactly what he tells himself to do now. To just overlook it, focus on Levi instead, on their date, tells himself to ignore the hushed conversations reaching his ears from behind too, that _could_ totally be directed at him.

Because Erwin’s used to that.

And he’s not gonna let some assholes ruin their anniversary date. Fuck, no.

He’s been looking forward to this the whole damned week.

“You’re tense,” Levi murmurs, turning around within Erwin’s embrace to face him. “You sure you wanna do this, Win?”

Erwin smiles. The way Levi’s looking at him right now, his cute face all soft and a little bit concerned – so gentle – has him feeling all warm inside; warmer than the heat of the day still lingering, despite it already being early evening. “I’m sure, baby doll,” he tells his lover, bending down to give Levi a soft little peck.

Levi chuckles, his arms around Erwin’s waist squeezing him a little bit harder as he does. “If you continue kissing me like that, I will have to redo my lipgloss like every ten minutes.” 

Erwin grins, ignoring his lover’s words, pressing his lips once again against Levi’s. “I don’t give a shit,” he adds, tenderly though, and Levi chuckles some more, batting his pretty painted eyelashes.

“Jerk.”

“You were the one who kissed me first,” Erwin reminds him.

“Fine, if you want your fucking lips to be smeared with my strawberry gloss, have it your way, prick.”

“I don’t mind,” Erwin murmurs, kissing Levi once again. Chastely. Again and again.

“Well,” Levi states, grinning, when he’s looking up at Erwin, “it _does_ look good on you.”

“Thank you very much.”

“...wonder what it would look like on your _dick_.”

Levi gives Erwin a sassy smirk before redoing his lipgloss quickly, reaching for the blond’s hand next to pull him forwards, in order to close the gap that has developed between them and the people in front, who had not been distracted by kisses. And Erwin swallows thickly, thinking about how Levi’s glittering lips would look stretched around his dick right now, and what kind of evidence they would leave on his cock. And it’s making his gut stir.

Levi’s grin is obnoxious as it is sweet when he looks at Erwin again. And the blond can’t help but bend down _again_ to kiss Levi _again_.

Erwin can’t keep his hands off his baby boy, doesn’t want to. Keeps hugging, caressing, touching him in any possible way, as they gossip about Petra’s new boyfriend Olou, who’s trying to suck up to Levi. They also chat about Levi’s and Erwin’s work day in general, as they keep moving closer and closer to the rollercoaster ticket booth and entrance.

“Mike’s probably super pissed you didn’t go drinking with him,” Levi remarks, laughing.

“Couldn’t care less.”

“You’re funny when you’re drunk, though.”

“Am I?” Erwin raises a brow.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Levi releases another soft chuckle. “Because you become a super clingy fluff ball.”

“W-What?” Erwin starts laughing. “A fluff ball?” It’s true though, that he is clingy when he’s drunk – and Levi is around.

“Yeah,” Levi confirms gently, “a super cute, clingy, _horny_ , fluff ball.”

Erwin shivers slightly at that remark, his lips automatically pulling into a grin. “Oh, I can be horny without being drunk,” he murmurs into Levi’s ear, as he pulls him tightly against his body, Levi’s back pressed against his hard chest once again, his baby doll releasing another super cute chuckle that many would call girly; and Erwin loves it. So. Fucking. Much. “I can be clingy too,” he adds, pressing Levi tighter against his form, while biting playfully into his earlobe, making the boy snicker.

“I know, daddy…” Levi murmurs, slightly turning his head back, “but it’s funnier when you’re drunk.”

“Well, guess what, buttercup,” Erwin rasps right ino Levi’s ear, licking the shell next, feeling how Levi twitches and shivers in his tight embrace, pushing his pelvis forward, his crotch into Levi’s back, “there’s beer and sweet wine waiting for us at home in the fridge.”

“Oh…” Levi rasps. It’s almost a low moan. And it’s making Erwin go almost nuts.

“We can also get a drink after the ride, to start…” 

“Mh, that sounds good…”

“Yeah?”

“...yeah.” Levi sounds almost a bit shy, and this gets under Erwin’s skin. So. Fucking. Much.

“I wanna ruin you tonight…” he whispers into his lover’s ear, dipping his tongue into it next, making Levi literally writhe in his embrace, that small, tender body rubbing against Erwin’s bigger frame. Rubbing against his crotch.

And then, suddenly, the raven-haired boy turns around abruptly, rising to his tiptoes, his hands fisting Erwin’s tight t-shirt as he pulls him down towards him. “Stop it you fucking asshole, I’m starting to get a stiffy…!” he hisses quietly through clenched teeth – and Erwin can’t almost handle it. Levi’s duality, of being vulgar as fuck, while using this utterly cute and childish word for an erection at the same time. And he can’t help but grin daftly.

“I’m sorry, sweety.”

“You’d better fucking be,” Levi growls lowly, punching his fist planfully against Erwin’s chest.

“...but I _will_ ruin you tonight.”

“...you’d better.”

However, long before that, the rollercoaster ruins Erwin.

The ride is wild. It’s fast. And it takes them upside down. Five times. Five. And while Levi is laughing and screaming ecstatically the whole time, Erwin almost crushes his baby doll’s hand whenever they thunder towards one of those _five_ (five!) horrific loopings, squeezing his eyes shut every goddamned time they are blazing through them, turning upside-down, telling himself, his twisting stomach, to calm the fuck down. Like a mantra. Telling himself not to throw up, not to pass out. God, it’s pathetic.

And so is the outcome, and Levi’s laughing hysterically when they are standing at the exit booth, looking at the various screens depicting the pictures taken of passengers during the ride. Because Levi looks fantastic in the shot, smiling with his pretty little mouth open, his hair blown back graciously by the wind of the ride, looking like a supermodel, while Erwin looks… 

“You look as if you were taking a big, fucking dump, while also trying not to puke your guts out after someone punched you in the face,” Levi summarizes, giggling so hard, his whole little frame is visibly shaking while he’s covering his mouth with his hand as to silence himself. In which he does not succeed. “This is… This is fucking… b-b-brilliant,” he manages to stutter out in between laughs and giggles, and Erwin, looking at the snapshot of his completely dishevelled hair and his twisted face that looks as if he was staring right into a leaf blower, can’t contain his own amusement any longer, too – and breaks out into a fit of laughter himself. 

Also, because Levi’s whole-hearted, pure laughter is simply contagious as fuck.

Erwin loves to hear Levi laugh. So. Fucking. Much.

“I guess we’re buying the picture?” he mumbles, snickering.

“We so fucking are…!” Levi sputters, wiping away tears as he continues to laugh loudly.

_**Pic by[DOKIilarionexd](https://twitter.com/DOKIilarionexd/status/1339162199865110531) (Click for larger version)** _

Levi’s all happy, and still laughing every time he takes a look at the photo. Like he does now, when they are having their first drink – a beer for Erwin, sparkling raspberry champagne for Levi – at one of the booths selling alcohol and other beverages. 

People are looking, again. But Erwin really doesn’t care this time. His eyes are fixated on Levi, who is sitting right next him on a bench, sipping on his wine, taking a picture of the rollercoaster picture with his phone.

“I’m _so_ posting this,” he announces, utterly amused, and Erwin’s not protesting at all. Because even though he can be called vain, he is totally able to laugh at himself, too. 

“Are you gonna take a nice one of us, too?”

Levi doesn’t respond, merely changes the angle of his phone and takes a selfie of them. It’s decent. Well, Erwin’s looking decent. Levi is… _dashing_. So fucking pretty...

They get food next. Lots of food. Because even if Levi is fairly skinny, he loves to eat. Especially candy. Anything that is sweet, really. Because Levi is sweet.

Erwin gets pink candy floss for him, taking a pic for his lover’s Instagram story, showing the feminine boy eating it in front of a huge carousel, playing with his hair. It’s a breath-taking shot. Levi looks cute. But also really seductive. Erwin immediately uses the shot as his new phone wallpaper.

They go on a few more rides – without any loopings, much to Erwin’s content – like the Meteorite; a round cage that starts spinning, the gravity leaving the passengers stuck to the wall, finally lifting into the air when the ride reaches its high velocity. Erwin’s fine with that. And his baby doll is having the time of his life. They board a huge pirate ship too – a huge swing – that brings them up almost to a vertical angle, and they also take a ride with the bumper cars; with Levi taking over the wheel, cackling whenever he manages to ram into one of the other vehicles. It’s adorable. And a bit scary, too.

Erwin gets ice cream for Levi with lots of colourful, sugary sprinkles – and when he buys his baby doll a banana dipped in white and dark chocolate, Levi gives him a proper, naughty show; sticking his tongue out to swipe it across the whole length of the piece of fruit, before moving his lips slowly across the chocolate-covered tip, over and over again – to then let the whole banana slide into his mouth, moving it in and out of it slowly, sucking on it, while keeping his eyes locked with Erwin’s. 

It’s super funny. While it’s also super erotic. And Erwin has no idea whether he’s supposed to laugh – or supposed to moan. He feels like doing both. And that’s the moment Levi bites the tip of the banana off, laughing.

“Your face,” he mumbles, chewing on the piece of fruit, “fucking priceless.”

_**(Art by[@yuugure_no_tori](https://twitter.com/yuugure_no_tori) \- click [here](https://twitter.com/Katrina__Rice/status/1343555201463148545) for full size)** _

Erwin’s in the middle of buying them a small bag of sugar roasted almonds, when he suddenly hears a familiar voice calling out to his lover, and when he turns around, the blond man witnesses Levi hugging a woman with black hair and it’s—

“Erwin!” Kuchel Ackerman calls out to him next, as she lets go of her son to immediately hug the blond tall man. “How delightful to run into the two of you here!” She’s smiling at him, giving his arm a friendly squeeze, and that’s when Erwin registers somebody else standing right next to Levi. Someone familiar too, and when he tilts his gaze, he’s looking right into Kenny Ackerman’s face.

The man’s staring at him the way he always stares at Erwin. It’s a mix of indifference and contempt.

“Hey Mr Ackerman,” Erwin greets him nonetheless with a friendly smile on his lips.

Kenny sighs, rolling his eyes theatrically, just like Levi always does. It’s a family thing.

“Kenneth, for Christ’s sake, would you finally let Erwin call you by your first name?” Kuchel scoffs at her brother, also rolling her eyes the Ackerman way, which in turn makes Kenny roll his eyes again, which then brings _Levi_ to roll his eyes and scoff.

“He’s a dick,” he says to his mother, pointing at his uncle, “don’t fucking bother.”

It’s a German thing. German etiquette. As long as a person doesn’t give you the permission to use their first name, you gotta stay formal, call them Mr or Mrs. 

“Oi!” Kenny warns his nephew, while Erwin turns around to the booth again to order some more sweet stuff for Kuchel.

It’s not as if Kenny’s and Levi’s relationship was bad. Even though it might seem that way to outsiders witnessing their interactions for the first time. Hell, Erwin thought that too when he met Kenny the first time. After two years, he’s used to the man, to the way Levi and him act around each other.

Kenny loves his nephew. In his own ways.

Because Kenneth Ackerman isn’t exactly thrilled that his nephew is wearing “women’s clothes”, “women’s shoes” and makeup, which, according to Kenneth Ackerman is also something made only for “women”. And it’s not even about the fact that Kenneth Ackerman wants his nephew to be super “masculine” and shit, that he thinks of his nephew as a deviant abnormality – even though it might seem that way at first glance. Rather, uncle Kenny is just _concerned_ for Levi. Because he isn’t homophobic or in any way someone you might call a conservative asshole, who believes in the fulfillment of traditional roles and crap. Erwin has by now understood that Kenny believes and utterly fears that Levi is complicating his own life by doing what he does, by being a femboy. He’s scared for his nephew having to face those judging stares everyday, being the victim and laughing stock of stupid idiots. He’s scared for Levi being the target of raw and dumb hate. And Erwin kind of gets where Kenny’s coming from.

He even gets why Kenny doesn’t particularly like _him_.

Levi’s explained it to him, his theory, and Erwin, as well as Hange and Mike, find it to sound quite logical. It’s because, somehow, Kenny believes that Erwin, as Levi’s boyfriend, who is into femboys, is _encouraging_ Levi to _be_ and _stay_ a femboy. Even though Levi was dressing and behaving this way before he met Erwin. But then again, Erwin is his first proper boyfriend, and maybe Kenny really was harbouring some kind of hope that Levi would just “let it be”, if he found out he couldn’t find a partner “dressing like that” and go back to “being a normal gay kid” – Kenny’s words according to Levi.

“Do you really _have_ to wear that skirt to the funfair?” Erwin hears Kenny complaining.

“Do you really have to wear your stupid old cowboy hat that makes you look like a shrivelled scarecrow?” Levi counters with a flat voice. It makes Erwin grin, and he’s glad he has his back turned to the others, because otherwise Kenny would see that grin on his face and be angry at him

The man scoffs. “Treat you elders with more respect, brat.”

“I only treat people with respect, who respect me too.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Kuchel asks, as Erwin turns around and offers her some sweet almonds. She’s unfazed by the conversation between her brother and son, who are now glaring at each other. “Thank you, dear,” the woman’s smiling at him before popping the snack into her mouth. 

“We’re on a date,” Erwin answers, smiling lightly as Levi, who’s immediately by his side, reaching into the bag to have some of the sweet snacks as well.

“It’s our two-year anniversary,” he tells his mom.

“Oh, my! Two years already, congrats, you guys!”

Kenny’s rolling his eyes. Erwin can totally see, but he’s totally ignoring it. 

“We had our first date here,” the blond explains.

“Ah, how romantic! And what a great idea to come back to the place where it all started!”

“What are _you_ guys doing here?” Levi asks, mentioning towards Kenny who has declined the sweet snacks, lighting a cigarette instead, continuing to stare at Erwin.

“Ah, I wanted to go outside for a bit,” Kuchel explains, “and somehow we ended up here.” She’s laughing. “I’m meeting a friend in a bit, though.”

“And Kenny’s moving on to the Reeperbahn to get drunk, huh?” It’s the centre of Hamburg’s nightlife – and also the city’s major red-light district.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” the man answers nonchalantly. “You wanna come with?”

Levi scoffs, grinning smugly. “In your dreams, old man.”

“Kenny, for God’s sake, didn’t you listen?” Kuchel turns around to her brother. “They are celebrating their two-year anniversary, leave the kids alone.”

“Kids,” Kenny scoffs, looking at Erwin, who swallows thickly.

That’s another reason why Kenny will probably never be a fan of him: Their age difference of twelve years.

Kuchel had a hard time accepting this in the beginning too. Just like she had struggled when Levi started to put on dresses and skirts for the first time. However, unlike her brother, the woman at the beginning of her 50s, has come to terms with everything. With the older boyfriend and her little boy dressing like… like a little girl – according to Kuchel Ackerman’s and her generation’s perception and opinion, and her own words. She accepts Levi now, loves him, supports him. Even buys him stuff like earrings and bracelets as little gifts, takes him shopping too, generously paying for stockings, skirts and tops. She compliments him on his makeup, even lets her son do hers because she claims Levi’s much better at it.

She’s probably right, Erwin thinks, completely satisfied in watching the joyous exchange between Levi and his mom, how Kuchel totally cracks up when Levi shows her the rollercoaster picture that got a little wrinkled from being carried to all those rides they went on. Fuck, even Kenny starts laughing. 

“You look like an idiot, Erwin!” he roars.

“Thank you, Mr Ackerman,” Erwin answers, smirking, and Levi offers him a wide smile, thanking him nonverbally for not letting himself be provoked by his uncle’s words. Erwin really doesn’t have a problem with Kenny calling him that, with the man being amused at his expense. He just wants Levi to be happy, and he knows that even though Levi can be really harsh and ungracious towards his uncle, Kenny’s like a father to him. That’s why he just takes whatever Kenneth Ackerman has to give and swallows his own pride at times.

It’s all for his baby boy.

“Okay, it was great seeing you guys, but I want to be alone with Erwin now,” Levi wraps up the exchange with his mother and uncle.

“Of course, honey. Why don’t you come for dinner on Sunday?” Kuchel asks, looking at Erwin. “I haven’t cooked for you for so long!”

“Uh, sounds good. Right?” Erwin answers, searching for Levi’s gaze, his approval. His boyfriend is smirking. He knows how much Erwin enjoys his mother’s cooking.

“Sure,” he agrees.

“Lovely!” Kuchel chirps, hugging both of her boys, to then push her brother gently away, who nods at both Erwin and Levi as a gesture of goodbye.

“Running into your mother on your date really is a turn-off,” Levi comments when they are out of sight, in his usual blunt way, making Erwin laugh.

“I can turn you on again, if you want,” the blond offers, grabbing his little boy to press him tightly against his body again, front against front, murmuring into his ear in a sultry fashion: “I’m gonna eat you out later, lick your pretty, pink hole over and over again, stick my tongue into you, take your cock into my mouth and suck out your sweet cum…”

Levi presses his face against Erwin’s chest, his fingers fisting into Erwin’s shirt as he pushes himself further against his big boyfriend. 

“Prick…” he mumbles. 

“What? You don’t want that, baby boy?” Erwin teases him, and Levi releases something like a strained whine, and Erwin grins, moving his head further down, continuing to tease Levi quietly. “...you about to start gettin’ another stiffy?” And when Levi nods, Erwin can’t suppress his laugh, his content, happy, joyous laugh, breathing a kiss onto Levi’s head right after. 

Levi grunts something against Erwin’s chest, before pushing himself off of the big body, glaring playfully at his boyfriend. Then, he grabs Erwin’s neck and pulls the man’s head down, so his mouth is right next to Erwin’s ears.

“Have I told you?” he breathes into it, his voice a low timbre. “I’m not wearing any underwear, _daddy_ …”

And that knocks the air right out of Erwin’s lungs.

Levi’s smirking at him when he glides out of the older man’s embrace, and Erwin’s eyes automatically drift down to the short, pink skirt, to Levi’s pale, petite thighs it only covers partially, and the sheer _thought_ of Levi’s pretty cock dangling between those thighs, not covered by any sort of fabric, sends a sudden, energetic pang of arousal through Erwin’s veins – and especially into his own dick.

“Who’s gettin’ a stiffy now, huh?” Levi hisses, snickering right after, grabbing Erwin’s hand and pulling him along as he steers himself right back into the crow of people.

“...are you really not wearing any panties?” Erwin asks, breathless, as they get into another ride, a soft one – a big version of a traditional teacup and saucer ride, spinning around in circles on an also spinning platform, and Erwin has his arm around his boy, whose hand is resting on his thigh.

Levi grins, and when the ride is in full motion, he takes Erwin’s hand and leads in right under his skirt, right between his legs and – and Erwin’s touching underwear fabric, and Levi’s cackling.

“Seriously, we’re at the funfair and I’m wearing a short skirt that can basically lift up any second. I might be a pervert but not that big of a pervert like you are, mister!” he scolds Erwin playfully, making the blond man’s lips pull into a slightly dumb grin.

True. It would kind of be bad if Levi’s skirt flew up, during one of the rides for instance, and people – children – saw his pretty and thick cock. But then again, it would also be extremely funny. And kind of sexy, and Erwin’s mind is taking him back to a few videos Levi took for him when he actually _was_ walking around in a skirt without any underwear, using a self stick to take sequences for Erwin of his bobbing cock as he was strutting down the street like that… super naughty.

“Oi, stop groping me!” Levi complains (half-heartedly), as Erwin continues to feel him up, touch his dick through the lace covering it. He grins, feeling Levi getting “a stiffy” for real this time. It’s only then that Erwin stops, removing his hand, moving it up to Levi’s face, cupping his cheek to pull his boyfriend into another kiss. Not so chaste this time. But Levi pushes Erwin away. “Idiot!” he scoffs – once again half-heartedly. “We’re on a ride and we’re spinning around, do you want me to accidentally bite off your tongue?!”

Erwin snickers, but Levi’s probably right, even if the ride really isn’t fast or crazy; there are even kids in some of the teacups. But maybe that’s also a good reason for them to stop kissing deeply, because that sure as hell would get Levi to get “a stiffy” at some point, and Erwin, too. And that’s not for any minor’s eyes, for anybody’s eyes, actually, just theirs. Well, and Levi’s followers when he’s posting their nudes, but that’s different.

They are walking hand in hand, when he suddenly stops dead in his tracks and nearly screams at Erwin in an excited fashion, with a high-pitched voice. “Oh my God, Win! Look at that!” And when Erwin’s gaze follows Levi’s outstretched arm, his fingers pointing at something to their left, rather high up in the air, Erwin immediately knows what his baby doll is talking about. “It’s so fucking cute!” Levi chirps, still pointing at the huge, pink, stuffed unicorn with blue stars all over it. It’s one of the many big prizes hanging at the top of the wide, colourful shooting gallery, the targets, some bigger and some extremely small, moving on something like little conveyor belts on multiple levels.

And Erwin feels called out. He feels challenged. And he accepts that challenge.

“C’mon,” he says, already pulling Levi along as he’s walking straight towards the shooting gallery, “I’ll try to win it for you.”

Levi’s beaming, clutching to the rose that definitely doesn’t look fresh anymore. But somehow Levi’s unwilling to let it go just yet. And that’s kind of adorable.

The targets are moving slowly in the beginning, some coming in from the left, others from the right on the other line, with the pace picking up and a few big once actually shooting past on the top belt – and even though his baby boy is cheering for him and Erwin’s not totally crap at this, he doesn’t hit enough targets to win the unicorn.

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi says, hugging the way smaller stuffed minion that basically fits into his hand instead, that he chose from the limited set of options the owner of the gallery presented to him as a prize, smiling.

And Erwin’s fucking furious. Because he wants that fucking unicorn for Levi.

“I’ll try one more time,” he says, putting the money down on the counter.

“Win… It’s really okay,” Levi tells him, picking a very small stuffed toy – a banana – as the blond doesn’t succeed a second time to hit enough targets. “Really, honey. Come on, let’s go.”

“No,” Erwin states, closing his eyes to take a deep breath. “I’ll go one more time,” he tells the owner, who gladly takes the cash and provides Erwin with another play gun.

“Win…”

“The last time, okay?” Erwin says, offering his baby doll a smile. “Then I’ll give up and we can move on, okay?”

Levi reciprocates the smile. It’s tender, almost shy. Happy. “Okay.”

Erwin takes another deep breath, telling himself to concentrate. It’s his third try, and he’s got this. Because even though he’s really not a clever person, his short-term memory is fucking epic, sometimes at least, and after two runs he’s sure that he should have memorized the automated movements of the targets.

Three on the lower belt from the left – check.

Four from the right above – check.

One fast motherfucker on the top – check.

Three from the right, two from the left, two fast motherfuckers on top – check, check, check!

He misses the next two from the left, cursing, but not breaking focus.

Three faster ones from the right, two from the left, and now two super past on top from left and right and – fucking check! Check, check, check! 

And the bell is ringing – the announcement of Erwin having reached a high score. And a high score means…

“Oh my God, yay!” Levi’s squealing as the smiling owner hands over one of the big unicorns to him, the stuffed animal being almost as big as Levi’s whole upper body. And the smile, this, wide, genuine, ravishing, joyous, pure smile on his boyfriend’s face – it’s everything to Erwin. Everything. Because Levi just looks so fucking happy, hugging the stuffed animal. It warms up Erwin’s heart, makes him feel so proud of himself too, lucky. And he just has to take a picture of Levi with his new unicorn right in front of the gallery – after giving away the smaller stuffed animals to some kids passing by, earning wide eyes and big smiles.

“Thank you so much, Erwin!” Levi’s beaming, getting out his phone too, taking a selfie with his daddy. And the unicorn. “I love it!”

And Erwin’s just so fucking happy. Proud and happy.

He can’t stop smiling himself. Because seeing his baby _this_ excited about that unicorn is just the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

Erwin’s holding onto the stuffed animal when Levi goes onto the chairoplane, and he’s delighted, watching his baby go round and round on the suspended seat, always waving to Erwin, smiling widely when he passes him, the wind carding through his black hair, while the sun starts to set. It’s a beautiful sight, one Erwin can’t exactly put into words. That’s why he takes pics and videos of his baby doll on the carousel.

“Fucking beautiful,” he mumbles to himself, content.

Erwin’s always fascinated as to how Levi is able to let out his emotions, how he doesn’t care if people find him childish or immature. He’s not hiding anything. He’s just being himself. And that makes Erwin so fucking proud, and he’s in awe too. And once again the blond is just completely overwhelmed by the fact that this beautiful, interesting, good-hearted creature is all his, that Levi chose to be with Erwin, chooses to be with him every single day.

He’s the luckiest man alive. Fuck, he truly is.

And he’s on cloud number nine as he walks over to the exit of the chairoplane to welcome Levi back in his arms. However, when he sees the sudden distressed look on his lover’s face, all inner alarms go off.

“What happened?” he asks, already looking around, if there’s someone ready for a beating for having said or done something base to Levi. But nothing like that has happened.

“I lost the rose,” Levi gasps, totally distraught, looking around frantically. He also sounds just like that: frantic. And hurt. Upset. “I, I, I had it stuck behind the belt of my hip bag and, and, and it must have fallen off while I was on the ride. Please help me look for it, Win. Please!” Levi’s pleading, and Erwin’s heart is still beating so fast because he went into full attack mode in just once second, he can’t immediately respond. Because he’s also a bit confused. “Please, I, fuck, I need that rose!”

“W-Why?” Erwin mumbles, telling himself to calm down.

“Because I want to dry it and keep it as a memento of our two-year anniversary, you fucking moron! Now help me look, fuck! Please Win, it must be somewhere here.”

“Baby,” Erwin rasps, reaching out and grasping Levi’s arm, pulling him back to stand right in front of him again. And when their eyes meet, Erwin’s heart is hurting. Because his beautiful boy looks absolutely upset. “Sugarplum, it’s just a rose…” Erwin tries to soothe him, smiling.

“But _you_ gave it to me. On our anniversary, I—”

“I bought you a whole bouquet,” Erwin interrupts gently, and Levi’s next words remain stuck in his throat. He’s staring at Erwin, whose smile deepens. He’s utterly touched by how important the flower he gave to his boyfriend was to Levi. “It’s at home, safely stored away in your favourite vase and you can dry as many roses from it as you want, okay? I just took one out because I didn’t want to turn up empty-handed, okay?”

Levi doesn’t say anything, doesn’t have to. The look of relief on his boyfriend’s face is all Erwin needs to understand that _Levi_ understands. Also, his baby boy throws himself against Erwin’s chest in the next instance, wrapping his thin arms tightly around his much taller boyfriend’s form, pressing his face against Erwin’s pecs. And Erwin makes sure to wrap his free arm tightly around Levi as well, while also making sure not to drop the precious unicorn, breathing kisses on top of Levi’s head as they just stand there. Silently. Hugging. Embracing. Telling each other how much they cherish one another without using any words.

Eventually, Levi takes a tiny step back, without letting go of Erwin, raising his head to look up at him, and Erwin makes sure to give his baby boy one of his softest smiles. Levi reciprocates that; and looks so fucking cute.

“You good now?” the blond asks, gently and Levi nods. “What do you feel like doing now?”

Levi turns his head slightly, his smile widening, and when Erwin’s eyes follow Levi’s gaze, he’s looking at the Ferris wheel.

And that’s where they go next.

The queue is long here, too. But once again Erwin does not mind one bit. Because holding Levi in his arms again, who’s holding onto the unicorn and that horrific picture of them from the rollercoaster so happily, is the most fucking perfect thing ever. 

Erwin’s breathing kisses on top of Levi’s head, on his face, making his lover giggle, smear more of that gorgeous lip gloss onto Erwin’s lips by exchanging perfect little pecks with him, as they converse about unimportant things, bickering a bit, flirting a little – and finally, reminiscing their first meeting on these grounds.

“I was super fucking nervous,” Levi admits, “and I was so afraid I was maybe being catfished.”

“What?” Erwin laughs. “I sent you like a ton of pictures of me to show you I was real!” With clothes – but also without...

“Well, still: You could’ve just been a _really_ good catfish.”

“My Instagram was full of pictures of me too.”

“So is the Insta of every really good catfish. By the way: You should totally upload the rollercoaster picture to your Insta,” Levi adds, breaking into another fit of pure, whole-hearted laughter about the snapshot. “My followers love it!”

“I would probably _lose_ followers,” Erwin remarks, thinking that he should totally upload that picture of Levi holding on to the unicorn. And maybe he’ll do that. Or one of them together on the Ferris wheel…?

“Naaaah, nobody would unfollow such a hot piece of ass,” Levi concludes, once again leaning back against Erwin, who has his arms wrapped around his short lover’s torso, one hand on his hip, the other on his flat stomach.

“I’m a hot piece of ass?” Erwin picks up, flirtatiously.

“You’re _my_ hot piece of ass.”

Erwin chuckles. “Yeah, I’m totally yours.”

“Good.”

Levi sounds cute as fuck.

And he’s totally beaming when they finally get on the ride. And it’s just them in the cabin. Erwin and Levi – and the unicorn Levi’s named Pearl. Erwin likes that name. And he’s still fucking proud and content about having won the huge stuffed animal for Levi – another memento of their epic anniversary date. 

And fuck, he can’t _wait_ for Levi to find out what _other_ gift besides the flowers awaits him at home…

“Oh my God, I love the view,” Levi breathes out, already busy with taking pictures of the funfair when the cabin starts moving.

He also takes pictures of them, of the unicorn, of Erwin, himself _and_ Pearl all together, and Erwin’s having fun when Levi’s using all sorts of funny filters when he climbs into his lap for this sort of photo session, giggling and snorting, and Erwin has his hands all over Levi’s body, his fingers finally gliding under his skirt, along his naked thighs, when Levi puts the phone back into his Gucci bag, and loops his arm around Erwin’s neck, rubbing their noses together, smiling softly.

“I love you,” Levi breathes against Erwin’s lips, before pressing his own onto them, and Erwin can’t help but groan into the kiss, starting off as a peck, a light movement of their mouths against one another, until Erwin deepens their connection. Poking his tongue carefully against Levi’s mouth, prompting the boy to let him in. And Levi does, allowing Erwin’s wet muscle to glide against his, letting Erwin’s tongue explore his mouth, as if it was new terrain. Teasing, tasting, savouring.

They break apart when they’re both in need of air. 

“I love you too,” Erwin whispers during that break. It’s over quickly, as his boy presses his lips back onto Erwin’s, exchanging a couple of pecks before _he_ decides to deepen it this time. Erwin accepts with a low moan passing into Levi’s mouth, as his boy takes control over the kiss, his little hand running through his blond hair, the other small hand gliding over his chest, teasing Erwin’s nipple through the tight shirt, making him release another low moan, making him flinch slightly, a mellow wave of arousal washing through his body. And then, Levi’s moving on Erwin’s lap, straddling him, his hot hands moving into Erwin’s neck as he quickly presses his lips back onto Erwin’s, moving his hips, grinding playfully against Erwin’s stomach, whose hands automatically move under Levi’s skirt, groping his firm, little ass, feeling the nice lace covering it partly under his fingers; until they are both a panting mess. Groping, caressing, kissing, licking, grinding, teasing, nipping. 

They are at the very top of the Ferris wheel when they look each other deep in the eyes, smiling.

“Shall we go home after this?” Levi asks, and Erwin shivers slightly, thinking of all the things they will do at home.

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Levi’s smile widens. “Then let’s go home after this ride.”

“As you wish, my darling.”

And so, Erwin and Levi make their way to the subway, and Erwin’s _super_ excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you checked out chapter 1 again to find the beautiful art made by [Ackersmith](https://twitter.com/ackersmitherene)!
> 
> Stay tuned for the art for this chapter – it's coming soon 🥰
> 
> And if you liked chapter 2 - let me/us know!
> 
> Take care and stay safe!


	3. Perfect gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have you checked out the new art yet? You should totally do so in either going back a chapter or checking out our [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/Katrina__Rice/status/1334947207896772608)! Also, as you might have already seen, this fic will have four instead of three chapters - because there is just too much smut and fluff to fit it into one final chapter. So, enjoy the first part of the finale. Comments are always more than welcome!

Erwin’s hand is kind of sweaty, when he reaches for his keys to open the door to their apartment. It’s because he’s been holding Levi's hand the whole time, because of the heat of the day, turning into a warm night. And also because he’s somewhat nervous. Because even though he spilled the beans about having gotten Levi flowers for their anniversary, there’s still that _other_ gift, waiting to be unwrapped. And even though Erwin is pretty sure Levi’s going to utterly love it, he’s still nervous about his boyfriend discovering that secret gift because of… reasons.

As soon as the door swings open, Levi’s practically running into their living room, and Erwin follows swiftly, after quickly locking up.

“Oh my God, Win!” Levi’s enthralled reaction—his angelic, happy voice—reaches Erwin before he actually sets foot into their living space, to find his baby boy smiling at the bouquet of pink roses, offering him an even bigger smile when he looks up at him. A smile that conveys so much. A declaration of love without words. “They are so fucking beautiful…” Levi mumbles, as Erwin walks closer, his heartbeat increasing, as his baby boy is already taking pictures of the bouquet; probably for his Instagram. It’s then that Levi finally registers the pink gift next to the vase, probably previously hidden from his view by all those roses the raven-haired was so focussed on.

Levi doesn’t move. It’s as if he’s suddenly frozen in place when he spots it.

“Wh-What…?” he then mumbles, turning his head slowly to look up at Erwin. “Is this… Is this for me?” he asks, pointing at the gift, and Erwin can’t contain a chuckle for this docile question uttered in such a fucking cute way that makes his knees weak.

“Who else would it be for, silly?” he teases Levi gently, putting his hand onto his lover’s back softly as he bends forward to place a chaste kiss onto Levi’s temple.

“Win!” the other man complains weakly, sighing, as he picks his gift up. “You just bought me this skirt! You can’t keep buying me gifts all the time…! We said we won’t be doing big gifts for our anniversary, just going to the funfair. I mean… the flowers are really nice, and that’s okay, and… it would have been enough, Erwin… I mean… We already spent enough on food and rides today...”

The blond smiles, his heartbeat still fast. He places another soft kiss onto Levi’s temple. “I know we’re saving up to buy a house one day, baby doll,” he then answers calmly and gently, “that’s why I worked extra extra shifts to get this for you, okay? I didn’t touch my monthly amount for that purpose, it’s all transferred onto our savings accounts, just like we promised each other.”

“...you worked extra shifts?”

“Yes.”

Levi’s eyes are wide. He’s totally taken by surprise, his little hands clutching to the pinkt gift. “When?”

Erwin smiles. “On every Saturday you had to go into work too for the past two months and on some Saturdays I was allegedly doing something with Mike. So, uh, sorry I lied to you, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Levi’s pressing the gift to his chest as he gazes up into Erwin’s eyes, the look on his beautiful face one of happiness and pure devotion. It’s so pretty and honest and it makes Erwin feel so utterly loved, his knees go weak and his tummy’s doing funny things—not like on the rollercoaster, though. It’s a pleasant kind of funny. Erwin’s smitten. So fucking smitten.

“You’re impossible,” Levi mumbles, but there is no venom to his voice, it’s not scolding either. Instead, Levi sounds tender and just simply emotional. 

“I just want you to be happy,” Erwin answers, his fingers running slowly up and down Levi’s lower back, and Levi instantly wraps his arms around his taller boyfriend, pressing his face sideways against Erwin’s chest, while still holding onto the gift. “Are you happy?” Erwin mumbles, reciprocating the embrace, and Levi’s nodding, his face rubbing against Erwin’s pectorals as he does so. “...but you don’t even know what’s inside…” Erwin teases his lover gently, who gives out a short snort.

“Thank you,” Levi whispers, his arms tightening around Erwin’s waist.

“Open it, baby…”

“Okay…”

Erwin’s heart is beating extremely fast when he watches his baby doll opening the gift, carefully removing the pink paper to reveal something else of that colour inside—and the moment the paper is completely gone and Levi’s holding the actual present in his hands, staring at it, the raven-haired’s mouth drops open and his eyes widen. And finally, within seconds, his lips move into a joyous smile. 

Levi’s surprised—and absolutely taken aback. In a very good way. His eyes dart up to meet Erwin’s gaze. 

“Oh. My. God. _It’sfuckingbeautiful_ !” the high-pitched words tumble out of Levi’s mouth like an express train, making the bigger man chuckle. “I love it! _IloveitIloveitIloveitIloveit…!_ ” Levi squeals, actually hugging a gift as if it was another stuffed boy.

But it’s not.

It’s a hand-tailored, pink underbust corset with elegant, embroidered black roses. 

And Erwin can’t stop smiling. Especially, when Levi suddenly darts forward and throws himself into his arms, like a little rocket just launched. “ _Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!_ ” He sounds ecstatic, and this is what makes Erwin’s heart beat even faster, what makes _him_ feel ecstatic too. This is what keeps Erwin going every day: his baby doll’s happiness. Yes, Levi’s happiness. Levi’s contentment. _Levi._

“I’m happy you like it,” he mumbles, sounding a little bit like a slightly overwhelmed kid, because Erwin _feels_ like a slightly overwhelmed kid, and that’s fucking beautiful. He kisses the top of Levi’s head, and that’s when the shorter man moves to stand on his tiptoes, to capture Erwin’s lips in a kiss, pressing his mouth strongly against Erwin’s, keeping it there for a few seconds before he starts giving him little pecks, over and over again, making Erwin grin and chuckle while Levi continues to give him those little fierce kisses, smiling the whole time into their connection. Until Erwin’s hand moves up to Levi’s head, his nails scraping over the short hair of his undercut, fisting lightly into his top hair next, hindering his baby boy from pulling his head back after the next peck, keeping his lips pressed against his to deepen the kiss; and Levi complies. He complies so beautifully.

Opening his mouth, the noirette allows Erwin’s tongue inside, welcomes it, pressing his body further against Erwin’s as their tongues glide over one another, and Erwin’s almost a bit dizzy, his boy’s body pushing against his feeling so good, the inside of Levi’s little, hot mouth feeling so magnificent, causing arousal to start pooling in his belly, making him release a low groan into Levi’s mouth, who ends their kiss with a soft, short chuckle.

“...you getting a stiffy?” he teases—and just when Erwin opens his mouth to answer to this cheeky remark, Levi’s hand darts down and he practically _shoves_ it between Erwin’s legs, groping his slowly awakening cock through the denim of his trousers, grinning shamelessly at the blond man looking down at him, gasping in surprise at this sudden sultry attack, more of that sweet arousal infiltrating his veins as Levi’s small fingers press against his forming bulge. 

“You’re totally gettin’ a stiffy,” Levi teases, his voice a mellow, amused purr, those beautiful lips pulling into a cheeky and cute grin; and Erwin can’t help but to claim them again, his hands moving swiftly under Levi’s skirt, sliding over those thin, smooth thighs to take hold of his slender hips, pulling Levi against his awakening crotch by them, trapping his lover’s hand between their bodies, as he presses his mouth back onto Levi’s, practically thrusting his tongue back into his boy’s mouth immediately. And when Levi complies yet again, kissing back eagerly, releasing an almost inaudible moan, Erwin does it—hooking his fingers around the waistband of Levi’s lace panties, and pulling them down his legs in a quick, rushed motion, bringing the sparse fabric to Levi’s knees.

His boy gasps, flinches lightly, Levi’s fingers pressing against Erwin’s stirring dick when the blond man’s hands instantly move up again to land on his boy’s petite ass, the firm globes almost smaller than the blond man’s hands engulfing them, squeezing down on them, while biting playfully into his lover’s lower, gloss-covered lip. 

His teeth elicit another light, cute sound from his boy, who is still holding on to his pretty gift with his other hand, the sass and teasing of moments before gone, now that Erwin’s groping his naked ass and Levi’s panties are hanging around his kneepits; and the way he’s looking up at his tall daddy—suddenly all flushed and innocent, shy—is riling Erwin up.

Because despite all the sass and teasing and his usual boldness, his strength, _in bed_ Levi is a true fucking pillow princess. And his little baby boy.

And that’s a fucking turn on for Erwin.

His blood begins to simmer and more arousal floods his body, his dick literally poking Levi’s little hand trapped on his crotch. And Erwin allows his instinct to take over, can’t do anything about it, actually, because he’s been fantasising about fucking Levi for the past 48 hours basically non-stop. He’s starved. A starved, big beast, and Levi is a mouth-watering, delicious snack. 

Erwin’s fingers dig into Levi’s butt cheeks, lift his boy up, who squeaks so adorably when Erwin hoists him onto the dining table, nearly knocking over the vase with the roses in the process. The blond’s hands dart back to Levi’s panties with purpose, grabbing the lace and removing the piece of underwear completely from his boy’s body, throwing it across the room, while Levi’s holding onto the edge of the table, the corset now resting on its surface. 

Their eyes meet, and it seems as if Levi wants to say something, his face still wonderfully flushed. But whatever was on his mind comes out as elongated gibberish, it comes out as a moan—because Erwin lifts his skirt up, that beautiful pink skirt with animal print, as he himself falls down onto his knees, nuzzling Levi’s cute, soft, completely shaved balls, giving them a thorough lick next; and when Levi throws his head back, his hardening cock—bigger than many people suspect it to be—bobs against his abdomen, and the small fingers tighten around the wooden edge of the furniture Erwin’s making Levi sit on. And when Erwin drags his tongue across Levi’s rising dick, all the way up from the root to the cute tip, pulling his boy’s foreskin back to let his wet muscle swipe directly across the moist cockhead, Levi sucks in air through clenched teeth and lets out another low, elongated, trembling moan. 

And it makes Erwin’s skin tingle.

It spurs him on.

It drives him wild.

It makes him feral.

It makes him grab the smooth underside of Levi’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart, kind of obscenely. And then, Erwin swallows Levi’s whole cock, making his pretty baby boy’s body flinch, his legs trembling palpably in Erwin’s hands, as his hard flesh meets the inside of Erwin’s mouth, the soft walls of the blond man’s throat closing around it, milking a few droplets of precum from his slit—squeezing out a moan also; a high-pitched sound, a desperate outcry, coming from somewhere deep within the boy. 

“E-E-Erwin…!” Levi babbles, fully hard now, covering his own mouth with his hand; as if this would stop him from letting out all those pitiful sounds of pleasure, Erwin thinks, more of that savage arousal infiltrating his body and mind, as he continues to bob his head and suck his baby doll’s pretty, thick cock, making sure to look up into Levi’s face, into his eyes, as the boy’s dick slides in and out of his big mouth, licking, suckling, tasting, savouring. 

Levi begins to pant, as Erwin increases his speed, and his baby doll closes his eyes, the blush on his face increasing, those perfectly shaped and painted brows furrowed, his fingers pushing into the wood of the table so hard, his knuckles begin to turn white. 

And this, too, spurs Erwin on. Makes him increase the pace of his head, the intensity of his tongue pushing against Levi’s salty-tasting cock, the strength of his lips winding around his boy’s slippery tip as he sucks him into his mouth with favour. 

“Ha...Hngh…! Ah! S-S-Stop!”

Levi’s already whining, so beautifully, his cute butt wriggling on the table surface, his whole body twitching as Erwin keeps sucking his dick—and he knows Levi is close. And that’s what really turns him on, what sends a massive wave of arousal throughout his whole organism, what brings Erwin to move further, to take Levi’s cock even deeper into his mouth, to suck it in with even more vigour, to press his lips around his boy’s meat even stronger; it’s what brings Erwin to move his fingers, too. His right hand sliding down Levi’s petite thigh, slipping between his skin and the wood of the table, cupping his ass again, to then push his tips between those perfect cheeks, right into Levi’s moist crack, moving to—

“Stop!” Levi screams, jolting, grabbing Erwin’s arm and stopping him right before he can touch his baby doll’s cute little asshole. “Stop it!” Levi adds energetically, which makes Erwin look up, Levi’s dick sliding out of his mouth. The boy’s pale face is still visibly red, Levi still being flustered and aroused. But there’s also a hint of panic. And as to why, Levi immediately delivers the answer. “I need to shower first, I’m fucking dirty down there, you fucking prick!” he complains weakly, and Erwin offers a gentle smile.

He understands.

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” he apologises, removing his hand from Levi’s ass crack and placing a soft kiss onto the short man’s inner thigh. And he really is sorry, for he lost some of his cool, some of his control there, wanting to immediately touch Levi’s most intimate spot, his entrance, without letting Levi clean himself first—and that’s very important to the dark-haired young man. Even if it’s only about touching the rim, teasing a little without any sort of penetration, which Erwin would never do without any lube in the first place, but… He understands. 

“Shower? After we have a drink to cool down a little?” he suggests, breathing a chaste and at the same time lewd kiss onto Levi’s still very much exposed tip that’s making Levi’s whole body twitch visibly, before slowly getting up to his feet, ignoring his own, twitching erection, the lust burning his insides, telling him to flip his boy around, press him face-first into the hard wood, hold him down by the waist and pound into him until he cries.

“Y-Yeah,” Levi breathes out his reply, and Erwin pulls his skirt back down, covering his wet and still very much hard cock up; but, of course, the blond can’t resist to give Levi’s dick a soft and playful squeeze as he does so, grinning at his boy, whose body flinches once again due to the touch, and who shoots him a look that’s a mix of a glare and a desperate plea. 

It’s fucking adorable.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the balcony and put on some music while I pour the drinks, huh?”

“Y-Yeah… Okay, _daddy_.”

Levi’s sensual, nearly shy and somewhat teasing answer sends a shiver down Erwin’s spine. And when their eyes meet and Levi offers him a coy smile, immediately averting his gaze and straightening his skirt, as if fearing it could reveal too much skin, Erwin nearly loses it—because that’s the shit he’s living for. His cute little baby doll calling him daddy and putting up this shy, innocent, kinky behaviour on display. 

Fuck.

Erwin arrives in the kitchen on wobbly legs, his hard dick pushing against the tight denim, and he’s glad he has a task to accomplish, as it buys him some time to calm down again. A little at least. 

He’s _semi_ hard when he joins Levi on their big, cosy recessed balcony, a loggia basically, perfectly separated from their neighbours by walls, and a roof protecting them from rain. But there is no rain today. 

The sun has set and Levi’s lit some candles. He smiles when Erwin hands him his sweet wine with a few ice cubes and then sits down on the big outdoor sofa they bought last winter for an unbeatable price, putting his big arm around his sweet baby doll. They clink their glasses. They kiss. Chastly at first, but when Levi puts his small hand onto Erwin’s thigh and starts kneading it, Erwin loses some of his regained cool, deepening the kiss immediately, pushing his tongue into Levi’s mouth, making their tongues reconnect, groaning lightly into the kiss without even registering it.

“Daddy…” Levi scolds him ever so softly, ever so lightly, when they break apart to fill their lungs with air, his wet lips pulled into a timid smile.

And that’s just fucking sexy.

Erwin kisses him again, lapping up the sweet taste lingering on Levi’s tongue, his arm wrapped around his boy’s slender form, and when they break apart for air again, Erwin’s lips latch on to Levi’s throat, breathing shallow kisses onto the thin skin, grazing it lightly with his teeth, letting his tongue sweep over it slowly, sucking in Levi’s earlobe next, enjoying all those muffled sounds of arousal Levi’s trying to hold back so much, flustered, worried that their neighbours might hear despite the walls to their left and right; a lot of people are outside now, they can hear them faintly, despite the music Levi’s put on.

“Erwin…” he mumbles quietly, admonishingly, but he doesn’t push his daddy away, succumbs to Erwin’s ministrations, tilting his head, offering more of his throat to Erwin to kiss, nibble and and lick; and that’s exactly what Erwin does. And when he swiftly transfers his chilled beer onto the table and slips his hand between Levi’s thighs once again, under that pretty pink skirt, he’s met with Levi’s raging erection, the tip over which Erwin lets his thumb slide wet with precum. He catches Levi’s surprised moan in his mouth, his boy’s arms once again looping around his neck, some of the wine spilling onto Erwin’s shoulder and back. But he doesn’t care. Kisses his boy instead while he begins to jerk him off slowly.

Very slowly. Teasing him more than giving him some kind of relief.

“Daddy…” Levi whines, ever so quietly, and Erwin’s fingers slide down to his balls, while he uses his other arm wrapped around Levi’s form to actually pull the boy onto his lap, maneuvering him into a straddling position. And there’s no resistance at all. Levi just lets out another muffled sound of lust, looking even more flustered than before, as he lets himself be pulled into this position, pliant as always.

Being a good boy for his daddy.

“Drink up, buttercup,” Erwin whispers and Levi nods, obeys, taking a big sip of his wine, with his free hand resting on Erwin’s huge upper arm, while the blond’s groping his ass and fondling with Levi’s balls; which are so soft and smooth and beautiful.

Erwin kisses Levi again, on the mouth, using his tongue to slide over Levi’s, his fingers wrapping back around Levi’s length, giving it a few languid pumps, while he continues to knead his ass cheek with his other hand, eliciting all those meek sounds of pleasure from his boy, enjoying the sight of Levi’s flushed face when they break apart—and how he’s pressing his lips together in a the poor attempt to stifle his reactions to his daddy’s touch—which is making Erwin’s head spin a little more; and his own cock stands at full mast again, pushing up against Levi’s crotch. 

“Drink up, baby…” he coaxes, once again peppering Levi’s throat with wet kisses, savouring all those little pants and moans and the sounds of Levi swallowing—his saliva as well as the wine.

“Y-You t-t-oo, daddy,” Levi prompts, his voice a ragged breath, ending with another whiny moan as Erwin drags his thumb over Levi’s wet slit deliberately slowly but with the perfect amount of pressure.

“Me too?” Erwin picks up playfully. 

Levi’s nodding, suddenly reaching behind him with his free hand to retrieve Erwin’s glass of beer. “You t-t-too, daddy…” he prompts again and Erwin’s lips pull into a smirk, arousal pooling in his belly, because Levi is just so fucking sexy when he starts being like that. Cute. Docile. Shy. Flustered. Sweet.

“I can’t, baby boy,” Erwin teases him, smiling at Levi, who’s batting his eyelashes at Erwin, “my hands are busy,” he explains, amused, “but you can help me…”

Levi nods, immediately catching on, bringing the glass to Erwin’s lips while the blond man continues to pump his cock and knead his butt cheek, making sure to stay away from Levi’s ass crack though, to make his boy feel comfortable. And Levi does feel comfortable, aroused, his dick throbbing in Erwin’s hands, his breathing a little bit above normal, his hips moving on their own accord, pushing against Erwin’s crotch, making him lose more of his mind and self-restraint slowly. 

And then it happens. 

Levi spills beer over Erwin’s chest even before the blond can take a second sip, and the man flinches from the cold substance hitting his heated skin.

“Fuck,” Levi rasps, “s-sorry.”

But Erwin’s not angry, it’s the opposite, really. Because he’s fucking aroused. And he reacts instantly. Letting go of Levi’s ass and cock to grab his muscle shirt and pull it over his head, laying his upper body bare, making Levi’s eyes instantly move to focus on his chest muscles, on his nipples—and his boy looks even _more_ flustered.

Instantly, Erwin’s hands commence their ministration, pumping Levi’s cock and groping his ass.

“N-Not fair,” Levi breathes out, his body trembling, gaze switching between Erwin’s face and his pectorals. 

“Not fair?” Erwin teases, tone ultra sultry, rejoicing in seeing Levi shiver visibly.

“Y-You’re trying to m-make me s-super horny…”

Now, Erwin shivers; because Levi already _sounds_ super aroused. “I think you already _are_ super horny, baby boy…” Erwin answers, his voice a rumble of seduction, a sound of utter want, making sure to squeeze Levi’s cock particularly hard, finally making a louder moan break out of that cute and at the same time filthy mouth of his beautiful femboy. 

“Hngh, fuck…” Levi pants, unable to stop his pelvis from moving, thrusting mellowly into Erwin’s hand, still holding on to both of their glasses, looking lost and torn and determined too, all at once. Looking aroused. And flustered. And coy. And bold. All at once. It’s maddening.

“How about you take that shower, so that daddy can finally touch your cute hole?” Erwin mumbles, his voice thick with lust. “And lick you down there? _Fuck_ you? Huh? You wanna get fucked, baby boy? You want daddy to fuck you?”

Levi nods, sucking in his bottom lip in a lascivious manner, looking straight into Erwin’s eyes, his expression being that of sheer want and longing. It’s so pure, so uninhibited, and it goes straight into Erwin’s groin, making his dick throb almost painfully, an uncontrolled groan pushing up his his throat and out into the open, hot air against Levi’s lips as Erwin wraps his big arms around his boy’s petite body atop of his, claiming Levi’s lips, his mouth and tongue, yet again in a deep, lustful kiss.

“Then off you go, take your shower, sweetheart,” Erwin murmurs against those pretty, glossy lips, the taste of the sweet wine lingering on his own tongue as he’s watching the boy down the rest of the beverage contained in his glass before giving Erwin his beer back and sliding off his lap, his hard dick pushing against the pink fabric of the skirt.

Erwin fights the urge to touch himself when he’s left alone with his beer on the outdoor couch, shirtless and horny, his thoughts about how Levi’s taking a shower—and an anal douche—increasing his lust. He’s on his second big beer, and thankfully kinda soft again, when he starts to prepare the bedroom a little more, with his boy taking his sweet time in the bathroom. Like he should be. And thus, Erwin takes his time as well, getting out some more stuff, decorating their bed with red, artificial rose petals, lighting some candles, putting on Levi’s favourite sex playlist with some soft indie songs as well as house and pop tracks.

It’s when Erwin takes the last sip of his beer that he hears the bathroom door being opened and his baby stepping outside. Levi’s naked body is covered in one of the big fluffy towels he loves using. He’s grinning at Erwin, who is immediately coming closer, drawn to his boy like a bee towards a colourful flower. But Levi stops him, wagging his finger high up in the air, chastising Erwin as if he was a kid or a pet. 

“No, no, no!” he adds, almost bratty. “You need to take a shower too, daddy. Before you touch me.”

Erwin almost groans in frustration, because his mind has already conjured up the plan of ripping that towel off Levi’s body, to kiss and lick at it his skin right here in the hallway; take that pretty cock back into his mouth and finally touch Levi’s pretty, little love hole—but he understands, he accepts, and he complies.

“Of course, honey,” he murmurs, merely reaching for Levi’s hand to bring it up to his mouth, breathing a soft little kiss on top of it, making Levi release one of his cute, shy giggles that Erwin just simply adores to hear.

He’ll make him cry later.

In a good way. A wonderful way. In a breathtaking way.

Erwin’s growing hard under the shower just _thinking_ about it, picturing Levi’s pink, fluttering asshole and his boy’s extremely flushed face that Levi always makes when Erwin’s playing with his entrance, his sweet spot, thinking about his boyfriend’s delightful moans and sighs when that pink, beautiful asshole is all stretched around Erwin’s thick cock, Levi’s hot insides sucking him in, while his boy’s cries fill the room; yeah. 

He’s pent-up. 

God, Erwin’s so fucking horny, he has another hard time fighting his own desire of just wanting to jerk himself off right here, right now—but the thought of Levi waiting for him in their bedroom, merely a few metres away, waiting for his daddy to fuck him senseless into the mattress, stops Erwin from doing so.

Because he definitely prefers coming deep inside of Levi than into his own hand. Hell yeah...

Erwin doesn’t bother to put on any clothes. He doesn’t even wrap a towel around his waist, ignores his bathrobe, walks towards their bedroom stark naked, his hair still wet, the scent of Levi’s favourite perfume on his skin renewed after today’s second shower, a thorough one. Because his baby loves him _super_ clean, and he _did_ sweat during the funfair, so he didn’t protest at all when Levi sent him under the water. Actually, he feels really refreshed right now, pondering how this was a good idea.

Because he’s ready now.

God, he’s _so_ ready, his cock as hard as marble as he steps into the room smelling lightly of vanilla thanks to the scented candles—and the sight, _that view_ Erwin is met with upon entering, knocks the air out of his lungs, arousal storming through the blond man’s whole body. A storm with a huge epicentre between his legs, making his dick throb like hell.

Levi’s sitting at the edge of their bed. His legs spread widely. His head tilted playfully to the side. Lips pulled into a sassy smile as he’s leaning back slightly, arms stretched out back and to the side, invitingly.

And Levi’s wearing _the corset_.

**_(Picture by[Auri](https://twitter.com/regularbrot) \- [click](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1348323414486953984?s=20) to see full size)_ **

Erwin has no idea _how_ his baby boy did it, but he did it: lacing the beautifully tailored, erotic piece of clothing on his own. And it’s tight. Just like it should be. Squeezing his tiny waist together, highlighting Levi’s elegant, slender form; keeping his pretty waist small, sexy. And the colour, those black embroidered roses on that pink fabric—they fit Levi so well. Just like the rest of his “outfit” does. If what Levi is “wearing” can even _count_ as such: pink hold-up stockings with a pretty lace ending, pretty pink shoes with thin and sharp five centimetre heels, and panties of the same colour. 

Beautiful, pink, see-through lace panties.

And they aren’t hiding anything, and Erwin finds himself staring at his baby boy’s pretty cock, which is also pretty _hard_ , pressed against his flat abdomen by the kinky fabric. And Erwin can’t hold himself back anymore. 

He’s storming towards the bed now as if he was storming into battle like a commander. Focussed, determined, strong. And Levi’s reaction is strong too, as his blond boyfriend suddenly drops to his knees, his big hands touching his boy’s hips, fingers gliding over the corset, the skin below, as he presses his face right back into Levi’s crotch, the boy taking in a big gust of air to release it as a deep moan right after, when Erwin sticks his tongue out and swipes it across Levi’s lace-covered, lovely twitching dick. Over and over again, his fingers digging into Levi’s thighs, covered by those smooth stockings, his own cock throbbing viciously once again. 

He feels like ripping Levi’s panties off immediately, but he doesn’t want to ruin the fun, get straight to the main course when they haven’t even started the real foreplay yet.

But he’s just so fucking horny.

This is why Erwin _forces_ himself to move his mouth away from Levi’s cock, grazing the inside of his boy’s thigh with his teeth instead, rejoicing at the low sounds of appreciation coming from above, Levi’s tiny hand raking into his hair gently, nails scraping over his scalp, as he switches to the other thigh to kiss, nibble and suck at the delicate skin, the fabric of the stockings, too.

“Do you…. do you like my outfit… daddy?” Levi suddenly asks, panting, his voice trembling. And his baby doll is sounding so coy right now, it’s so fucking sexy, it makes daddy Erwin nearly lose his goddamned mind and go back to following his primal instincts of just simply ripping those panties off and pushing his dick into his boy’s ass. 

“I love it.”

Erwin straightens up on his knees, practically lunging up, his right hand moving into Levi’s neck, pulling him down in the same time that he’s moving up, making their lips clash together, just as he makes their bodies slam against each other; hooking his left arm around Levi’s waist and yanking Levi’s front against his own, slamming their dicks together—and the fabric of those tiny panties between them actually feels like heaven. Because it’s smooth and simply kinky, and Levi looks so good in them, and those low, whiny sounds he’s releasing into Erwin’s mouth right now are so good, too, with his boy holding on to his daddy with both hands right now, wrapping his legs around him too, squeezing himself eagerly against that big body to maintain that friction, Levi’s whole stature writhing lightly, as he’s grinding against Erwin ever so slightly in that pretty, tight corset that feels like heaven underneath Erwin’s palms too. 

And Levi’s kissing back so eagerly, their tongues gliding over one another, lips moving against lips, and Erwin wants more, more, more, _more_ ; the corset pushing against his stomach feeling so new and exciting, way more exciting than it had done in his fantasies when he was ordering it for his lover, his baby boy, his cute, little doll. For Levi.

An aroused groan that Erwin hadn’t even noticed building up in the pit of his stomach pushes up his throat, passing right into Levi’s little, greedy, filthy mouth, prompting the boy to answer with a muffled whine; and it’s music to Erwin’s ears.

He wants to hear more.

More, more, more.

Erwin’s body moves on its own accord. He grabs Levi’s waist, squeezed together so beautifully by the pink corset, and springs to his feet, picking Levi up, once again marveling at the fact what a lightweight his baby boy is; it’s like lifting up a pillow. With nearly terrifying ease Erwin tosses Levi onto the middle of the bed, savouring the startled expression on his lover’s face, which is also laced with want, his pale cheeks wonderfully rosy; and not only because of his refreshed makeup. 

Erwin crawls onto the bed, dropping himself onto Levi, grinding him into the mattress, squeezing a high-pitched moan out of him before he seals his boy’s mouth with another searing kiss, pushing his tongue inside immediately, with just as much vigour as he uses to rub his cock against his tiny boyfriend’s beautiful dick, making Levi whine into his mouth, wrap his arms around Erwin’s shoulders, welcoming him, welcoming his actions, asking for more.

More, more, more.

Erwin breaks their kiss, and a loud, vulgar, wet smacking noise fills the room. A noise that spurs him on, sends him on a journey. A greedy tour of Levi’s body. 

He starts with his face, peppering his jaw with chaste kisses while continuing to slowly grind against his boy, eliciting more of those shallow moans and pants from him, growing a little bit more prominent when Erwin’s mouth reaches his ear, the blond man’s tongue flicking against Levi’s earlobe, sucking on it, running his wet muscle over tiny bit of sensitive flesh, tracing the shell too; and Erwin’s swallowing his own moan when he feels his boy arching up slightly, pressing his cock against his daddy’s body, those tiny fingernails scraping lightly over his back, calling for more.

More, more, more.

Erwin’s mouth is on Levi’s neck next, kissing it, running his big, hot tongue along his throat, pressing kiss after kiss onto his skin, where his boy’s pulse is pounding under his ear, moving further down as Levi tilts his head, giving Erwin unhindered access, little sparks of desire jolting the blond man’s limbs upon this delicate surrender, this invitation. 

Erwin’s lips continue, reach the bumps of Levi’s collarbone, moving down his sternum slowly, rejoicing at the fact the underbust corset begins below Levi’s flat, little chest, allowing him to exploit it the way he does now: spreading little wet kisses all across it, to finally flick his tongue over Levi’s left nipple, feeling his boy shift restlessly below him while he releases another one of those enticing little whimpers full of coy lust.

And Erwin wants more.

More, more, more.

The sound of Levi sucking in air through his clenched teeth yet again, when the blond swirls his tongue around his hardened bud, acting like fire accelerant; that little body still trapped beneath his jolting so beautifully.

“Ha!”

Levi’s voice is lust-fueled, high pitched; provokes Erwin to graze his boy’s nipple with his teeth.

“ _Hngh_ …!”

Prickles of pleasure spread across Erwin’s skin, as he begins to switch between licking and nibbling at those sensitive buds, alternating between the left to right too, making sure to leave a trail of wet kisses every time he travels to the other side, using his fingers too, to tease, pinch and nip, evoking more of those precious sounds of want that fuel his own libido, Levi’s hands buried in his blond hair by now; caressing, stroking, scraping, as the boy’s daddy continues to play with his nipples.

“Mhhhhmh,” Levi moans, his upper body once again arching up slightly as Erwin sucks his bud into his searing mouth, and a jolt of arousal travels through the blond man’s body, calling to his primal needs. 

Immediately, he grabs Levi’s thin wrists, pinning them above his boy’s head pushed back into the mattress, making the noirette raise his gaze instinctively, and Erwin’s looking into a set of lust-blown blue eyes staring at him in anticipation, staring at him in need. At the same time, a gorgeous whimper escapes Levi’s little mouth, causing another jolt of ferocious arousal to strike Erwin like a thunderbolt, filling his every pore. His eyes flash with possessiveness, and it’s that feeling exactly that’s streaming through his veins at the same moment, mingling with an exciting sensation of power; because Levi is so small, so weak, _so pliant_ , and Erwin can do _anything_ to him; twist and turn his boy the way he wants to, being physically superior in any way, so much bigger and stronger. 

Yeah, Erwin’s surfing on a freaking power trip and Levi’s broken voice calling out to him enhances that twisted form of arousal even more.

“ _Daddy…_ ”

A lust-fueled growl pushes out of Erwin’s mouth before he lunges down, sealing those rosy lips with his own again, conquering Levi’s mouth, marking the inside of the hot cavity as he continues to press his boy’s thin and tiny wrists into the bedding, using only one of his big hands—because Levi’s wrists are so freaking _tiny_ . And that feeling of holding them like that, without any big effort, his fingers wrapped almost casually around them and yet still rendering Levi’s arms completely immobile, amplifies Erwin’s sensations of how absolutely _powerless_ his baby doll is in his grip—which is _so_ arousing. 

Erwin’s hungry mouth is back on Levi’s throat, his gentle ministrations taking a nearly cruel turn as he scrapes the sensitive throat with his teeth with much more vigour than before, biting into the place where Levi’s neck and shoulder meet, making the young man release a hybrid of a hiss and a moan, before Erwin’s traversing further down, sinking his canines all across Levi’s beautiful pale chest, definitely leaving marks for days to last. He’s biting into his nipples too, before sucking them into his mouth harshly, causing more sounds of unwrought pleasure to erupt from that pretty little mouth, Levi’s body arching up and off the bed ever so lightly, with Erwin’s big hand still pinning his wrists into the mattress, holding him in place, with so much ease, a shiver works its way up Erwin’s spine and his dick throbs.

“ _Daddy_ …”

Levi’s breathless, excited, wanton voice makes more raw pleasure blossom beneath Erwin’s skin, arousal racing through his veins, enhancing his power trip, the sensation a tickling under his palms, his heart starting to beat faster, his groin twitching as a wave of heat shoots through his length—and he just needs to _do_ it. 

Feel how pliant Levi truly is under his touch. How weak, how fucking _helpless_ his little boy is; completely at Erwin’s mercy.

A surge of adrenaline washes through Erwin’s body, shaking his core, as his hands, his body, act on their own accord, and his free hand moves underneath his baby doll’s form, gliding along the smooth fabric of the high-end, alluring corset, until it reaches Levi’s hip in the other side. Then, Erwin’s mouth releases Levi’s nipple, and as he moves to hover over his boy, their eyes meet briefly—and Levi’s lust-filled expression, those watery eyes and the half-parted mouth releasing low moans and whimpers is riling the blond daddy up even more. 

That’s when he suddenly flips the boy over onto his stomach, the hand that was holding onto his wrists moving to his head, forcing it into the mattress, as Erwin pushes the rest of Levi’s fragile body with his own weight into the bed, Levi’s muffled whine of lust and surprise making a ton of shivers race down his back, Erwin’s hard cock pressing against his boy’s little ass, as he sucks in his lobe before whispering coarsely into his ear: _“You’re mine, boy.”_

Levi answers with an elongated, slightly stuttering moan, his head tilting slightly to the side to catch a breath, hands fisting into the sheets as Erwin grinds his cock against his ass, barely covered by those panties, settling his whole weight down onto Levi again immediately after, pushing him back into the mattress, pressing out another moan from his boy’s mouth as he does so—and that’s when Erwin feels it again. That little soft fluffy _something_ rubbing against his abdomen, and his brows furrow. It’s like there’s a small bundle of socks stuck between their bodies, and instinctively Erwin lifts himself up on his hands to look down onto his boy, his gaze wandering over the pretty lacing of the beautiful corset aligned with Levi’s spine, down to his lower back.

And there, he sees it.

That little, white, pom-pom shaped, fuzzy bunny tail attached to Levi’s pink, see-through panties, right above the curve of his delicate ass.

Erwin’s eyes widen, focussed on that cute little details of those utterly sexy panties, and his treacherous dick throbs like hell, rejoicing at the fact that he hadn’t touched it yet while groping Levi’s ass; because this visual surprise at this very moment is… it’s so fucking erotic. And just as Erwin groans, preparing to tell Levi how fucking sexy that is, his eyes spot something else on Levi’s ass.

It looks like writing.

Because it is writing. 

Pretty cursive letters forming a single word on the top of his boy’s right butt cheek.

_Erwin’s_

The blond man blinks.

The letters are still there, and Erwin’s confused. Because it looks like a tattoo. But Levi doesn’t have any tattoos.

Instinctively his hand glides under the lace fabric, touching the writing to see whether Levi used a sticky tattoo, one of those temporary designs you put on using water, sticking it to your skin, or if maybe it’s just written with a marker as a cute joke.

It’s not.

It’s a tattoo.

It’s a freaking real tattoo.

Levi turns his head to look up at his daddy over his shoulder, his mouth still parted, his face still flushed when their gazes meet.

“...do you like it…?” he whispers, his voice hoarse, fingers still entangled in the sheets.

Erwin can’t answer, eyes darting back to the tattoo, his hand still pushing the fabric of the lace panties with the bunny tail aside so that he can see better, his thumb wandering over the tattoo.

_Erwin’s_

He swallows thickly, his tummy doing all those funny things again, arousal and adrenaline mixing. 

“...I got it a week ago…” Levi adds quitely, “that’s why we couldn’t have sex, I… It had to heal and… I-I wanted this to be a surprise today…”

Erwin still can’t respond, so many feelings mingling in his chest, so many thoughts racing through his mind. Because Levi got his name, his fucking _name_ , tattooed on his ass; declaring it—himself—as _Erwin’s_. Forever. And the writing isn’t small, being around 3 centimetres high and 7 centimetres in length. That’s… That’s big. On such a small ass...

Levi twists his body back further, supporting himself on his elbow. “I… I didn’t pay for it,” he starts blabbering. “I mean, uh, I… I didn’t touch my monthly savings amount either, I… Isabel knows this tattoo artist and I did her makeup for a super cool photoshoot in e-exchange for the tattoo. I mean…” His voice trails off, and only when Erwin gazes back into Levi’s eyes, he realizes his baby boy is actually concerned, frightened. “I-I… Is it too much?” he suddenly asks, sounding… disappointed and sad, averting his gaze. And finally, Erwin is able to react again.

He drops himself onto Levi again, wrapping his arms around him, tightly, pressing him back into the mattress, kissing his shoulder, over and over again, moving up his throat, his jaw, his cheek until he reaches his mouth, giving Levi a chaste but long kiss. Then, he makes sure to look into his boy’s eyes deeply, smiling, before answering.

“I love it,” he states, kissing Levi once again, tightening his embrace even more. “I love it so much, baby boy. So, so, so fucking much, oh my God, you’re making me crazy.”

And then, as he witnesses his boy’s lips pulling into a smile as he kisses him over and over again, Erwin can’t hold himself back anymore.

His arousal takes over, his dick takes over, throbbing against Levi’s beautiful, tattooed ass, clad in those adorably sexy panties with the bunny tail. But as much as Erwin likes those panties—he wants them gone. _Needs_ them gone. He needs Levi naked. Or nearly so: because the fucking corset is definitely not coming off, and neither are the hold-up stockings and those high-heels…!

Fuck.

Erwin’s cock is on fire, his stomach is on fire, his blood is on fire.

_Erwin’s._

“Baby,” he rasps, one of his hands moving up Levi’s body, gliding between his form and the mattress, up to his neck, grabbing it firmly, pulling Levi’s head back slightly, to kiss him again. Deeper this time, pushing his tongue inside, letting it roam over Levi’s, eating up all of those enticing moans coming from his boy, as Erwin slides his other hand down his slender form, down his stomach covered by the corset, straight into those pink panties, grabbing Levi’s rock-hard cock, fondling it while he pushes his own dick against that enticing ass.

That enticing, small, _tattooed_ ass.

_Erwin’s._

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Erwin rasps against Levi’s swollen and wet lips, immediately engaging his boy in another lewd kiss, licking into his mouth while groping his dick, making his prince release another fit of those alluring whimpers that touch Erwin’s core, making the short man writhe on the bed, trapped underneath Erwin’s massive weight. And just a second later, the blond man’s up on his knees, pulling those panties down, pushing Levi’s legs up, grabbing those thin ankles to pull the lace over them, throw it off the bed, making Levi’s dick and ass accessible to all of his needs and desires, his eyes full of hunger staring at the tattoo.

_Erwin’s._

“Daddy…” Levi whimpers, looking back at him, all flustered, all coy, all aroused, and Erwin lunges forward. 

He grabs Levi’s waist, yet again touching the beautiful corset on his beautiful boy, and then lifts him up, throwing him further up on the bed in the very next second, a surprised yelp escaping the noirette’s throat at the sudden change of position; at being hauled through the air like that. 

As if on instinct, Levi tries to turn around, already moving his body sideways, to look at his daddy, but Erwin’s big hands stop him, flip him back onto his stomach immediately, pushing him down by his shoulder, and he’s met with no resistance at all. Levi follows Erwin’s lead, staying in the position he’s been moved into, and Erwin’s arousal spirals upwards, the blond man’s hands moving further south, spreading his boy’s ass cheeks to literally dive between them, face first in the next moment. And when Erwin plants his lips, wet with his own saliva, onto Levi’s asshole, his boy’s whole body shakes and the muffled moan, a sound of bliss mixed with embarrassment erupting from somewhere deep within the raven-haired boy, goes straight to Erwin’s groin.

That’s when he sticks out his tongue and sweeps it across Levi’s crack, slowly, going up and then back down again, a couple of times before beginning to circle his anal ring next, having Levi fidget and moan while continuing to do so, taking his sweet, sweet time in taking his boy apart like that, in eating him out; and Levi _loves_ it. 

Squeaks of embarrassment and pants of pleasure mix, and the boy’s pelvis is beginning to move on its own, rubbing his cock against the sheets, and Erwin’s lips, that have just peppered Levi’s beautiful pink hole pull into a devilish, contented smirk—and he’s so fucking glad Levi’s convinced him to let his boy do an anal bleaching; it’s fucking worth it, because his baby is so fucking _beautiful_ down there. And so _proud_ of his hole, letting Erwin do whatever he pleases with it, staring at it, nudging it with his fingers, or licking it for hours, fucking it with his tongue, as the blond man commences to do now; touching the centre of Levi’s anus with the tip, pushing it against his reluctant muscles, the motion becoming more demanding, a hot streak of arousal flooding Erwin’s body as he feels Levi’s body shaking, and more of those erotic pants coming from the boy, feels his ring slowly opening up to him, Erwin’s hot and pointed tongue finally beginning to slide into him.

“Haaa….!”

Levi’s voice is so full of lust, so full of shame too. It’s the perfect combination, Erwin thinks, his fingers digging further into his boy’s ass cheeks, keeping them spread apart.

“Oh God! Hngh…!”

Levi’s high-pitched, desperate outcry sends shivers down Erwin’s spine. Makes his cock throb wickedly, too. And a desire so harsh overpowers him, there’s no way he can stop himself now.

And so, he doesn’t, doesn’t let go of Levi’s ass cheeks, just grabs them from a different angle, pausing his ass-eating just for a little while, in which he maneuvers Levi’s body yet again to his own liking; shifting his own body underneath his boy’s, pulling Levi on top of him, as Erwin moves to lie on his back, pressing that small, tattooed ass right back into his face—while Levi’s face ends up at his groin, Erwin’s slick cock twitching as he feels the younger man’s breath touch his exposed glans.

Erwin shivers, more of that wicked arousal flooding his veins, as he’s holding Levi trapped in this position, the noirette’s lightly shaking knees digging into the mattress on either side of Erwin’s shoulders, his ass cheeks spread naturally, his beautiful, pink, bleached and perfectly shaved hole ready to be abused and carressed by Erwin’s hot tongue.

And that’s exactly what he does, beginning to lick Levi’s ring again, whose little hands don’t need to be told what to do, already moving to touch his daddy’s dick, push it into his mouth; and as he does so, Erwin releases an obnoxiously loud and feral groan against his baby doll’s entrance, for Levi’s little tongue is ever so wet, ever so hot, and his lips are ever so soft and his mouth is ever so searing and tight and...

It’s heaven.

It’s fucking _heaven._

And Erwin wants more.

More, more, _more._


	4. Primal desire

Levi’s mouth is almost as hot as lava, but also wet like an ocean, and it’s tight; and when he’s sucking Erwin’s dick into it, that tightness increases tenfold, instantly milking a huge glob of precum from the blond man’s throbbing erection. It’s also pulling another lustful, deep groan from his mouth. Because the whole ordeal just feels _so fucking good_ , arousal storming through Erwin’s cock like a freight train, his core, his whole freaking _body_ , as he feels Levi’s tongue pushing against his length; and the vibrations of the boy’s own moan cause the blond to feel even _more_ pleasure prickling all across his length—when Erwin somehow manages to drag his tongue over his boy’s anal ring again, eliciting that sound from him, despite his own whole senses being put on overload due to what Levi’s doing to him with his mouth. 

That filthy, sweet, beautiful, small mouth. 

And it’s heaven.

Freaking, fucking _heaven_.

Erwin’s fingers dig into Levi’s thighs, touching the pretty hold-up stockings as well, as he begins to lick him in earnest again, calling upon every fibre of his being to do so, that fierce arousal beginning to cloud his mind, his senses.

It’s a tough fight. 

One that Erwin must win. For he _must_ subdue that primal desire attempting to take over again, blood pumping hot and bubbling want through his veins, a drum pounding a steady, wicked rhythm in his head, making even his nipples tingle, breathy voices from deep within—yet again—urging him to just flip his tiny boy over and _pound_ him into the fucking mattress, no matter what.

But Erwin won’t do that. He doesn’t _want_ to do it. He doesn’t want to end it that quickly. Erwin wants more.

More, more, _more_.

Erwin wants _Levi_ to feel good. He wants his boy to reach this kind of blissful heaven too. For Levi’s lust, _his_ orgasm, is always more important than Erwin’s desires. It’s an unspoken rule the blond has bestowed upon himself. A rule he is willing to follow, no matter how much his own groin might be burning. No matter how much his body might be aching and begging him to give in. 

Levi is more important.

The protagonist of their salacious activities. 

The protagonist of Erwin’s life.

_Always._

That’s why Erwin doesn’t even feel a tiny bit disappointed when his dick suddenly slips out of Levi’s mouth, his cute and sexy baby doll’s body shivering on top of his, his pretty mouth opening to let out a surprised and at the same time licentious moan, as Erwin’s left hand snakes itself through his boy’s spread thighs, grasping his hard cock without any warning, while he gives his darling’s pretty, pink, bleached hole another thorough, deep lick, holding that little, jolting body in place with his right hand placed on that pretty, thin, smooth thigh, not letting Levi escape his churning tongue—and Erwin has to admit that his boy’s petite hand resting on the base of his dick, covering a part of his big balls too, is quite enough for now; still tantalizing and pleasing.

“Ha…! Ah…! _Ah!_ ”

Levi’s high-pitched, desperate short moans of desire make gooseflesh erupt all over Erwin’s trained arms, and that small body of the noirette twitching in his grip, whenever he flicks his tongue over his wet asshole—making sure to exert the perfect amount of pressure on his lover’s throbbing dick too—excites him tremendously. 

Levi’s hot breath is brushing over Erwin’s exposed, precum-dripped glans, making his whole cock throb, as the blond continues to pump his boy’s dick slowly, while he’s licking his entrance as if there was no tomorrow; coating his tongue with fresh saliva before dragging it over Levi’s twitching, inviting asshole with precision, absorbing all those muffled sounds of pleasure escaping his lover’s lips like a sponge, Levi’s cute cock twitching in his hand like crazy. And when Erwin feels his fingers getting wet and sticky from the huge amount of precum dripping from Levi’s slit, the boys petite hand so wonderfully, though rather absend-mindeedly, fondling with Erwin’s balls, the blond man can’t help but smile contentedly—and he pushes the tip of his tongue through Levi’s ring of muscles again, beginning to shallowly fuck him with it.

It’s the sudden, wanton outcry that sends that immense, tidal wave of hot arousal through Erwin’s body. His boy’s voice loud and full of raw desire, the little body quivering upon that renewed, lewd intrusion by Erwin’s tongue; and at that moment the blond man can’t hold back. 

He lets go of Levi’s cock, grabbing the little, compact, tattoed asscheeks instead, his fingers moving deep into his crack, even touching his entrance a little, prying the pretty globes apart almost a bit brutally, forcing Levi’s hole to open up even further than it already was from the stretch of his legs. Now, Levi’s muscles are unable to fight off this imposing power, his hole widening almost obscenely, granting Erwin’s tongue easy access to Levi’s guts, the fragile body clad in the beautiful corset slumping fully down onto his daddy’s big body, Levi’s hard cock pressing against his hot chest, as the blond pushes his tongue in further, his wet muscle unfurling itself inside of Levi.

“Daddy… Ngh! Ha… _Ah! Ahhh! Oh…!_ ”

Levi flinches, his face pushing straight into Erwin’s dick as his body quivers in this enticing way, his next, breathless moans muffled by the blond’s thick erection, pulsating underneath the soft skin of his baby boy’s cheeks and lips, his pointy nose—being driven against Erwin’s groin by a primal force—breathing in his daddy’s musk, as the older man continues to fuck him with his big tongue, savouring the slightly bitter, slightly sour, slightly tangy, slightly chemical taste, stemming from the shower gel Levi used to clean his private parts meticulously. And the way Levi is panting and moaning and _whining_ —and also moving his hips, not only grinding his own swollen cock against Erwin’s naked chest, but also minimally fucking himself on Erwin’s tongue—does mind-boggling things to Erwin; and his body. 

And as much as the blond is still focussed on his boy’s pleasure, on eating him out with utmost, delicious dedication, Erwin can’t stop himself from moving his hips, too. Rubbing his hard cock all over Levi’s face, brushing his glans against those warm, saliva-tainted lips, causing wicked shivers to ripple down his spine, causing heat to bubble in his body, those unmasked sounds of raw pleasure from his boy a searing fire to his dick, making Erwin feel almost slightly dizzy as he continues to shove his tongue in and out of Levi’s beautiful hole.

And then, out of nowhere, his baby boy _surprises_ him. 

Suddenly, Levi sticks _his_ tongue out. At the exact same moment, Erwin’s rubbing his glans against his mouth, his most sensitive part coming into contact with Levi’s wet, hot muscle, smearing his nasty precum all across Levi’s tongue—and this lewd touch is _blissful magic._ Fucking _magic_. Arousal’s raging all through Erwin’s cock, his groin on fucking _fire_ , a guttural moan passing right into Levi’s guts, Erwin’s fingernails clawing into his boy’s ass cheeks, his tongue pushing into Levi’s ass as far as it can go, eliciting another one of those tasty whines from the boy. Desperate and raw.

And Erwin almost comes, when Levi takes his cock back into his mouth. The whole of it.

He almost fucking _comes_.

Ferocious sparks of desire jolt the blond man’s limbs and he’s _throwing_ Levi off his body, once again being a shaken and excited witness of his own physical supremacy over his little boy, who’s gasping as he’s being flung around on the mattress with this much ease, landing on his back, blinking, his cute cock throbbing visibly as he stares into his daddy’s face. And when Erwin stares back, already shifting to hover over his short and small lover, he’s in raptures of delight, for Levi looks… _absolutely fucking beautiful._

His ivory face flushed rosy, his pupils blown wide with desire, his hair dishevelled, his wet lips parted, smeared with saliva and Erwin’s pre-seed; it’s an ethereal view. One that makes Erwin’s blood simmer, his cock throbbing like crazy too, lamenting the denied final touches to make it spurt white ropes of cum all over his lover’s face.

A bestial grunt pushes up Erwin’s throat at this pornographic image created in his filthy mind, as he’s looking down at his boy, blushing severely like that, his exposed, cute nipples erect, his pretty cock as hard as marble—a grand contrast to the pink corset with the black roses it’s halfway resting on; or maybe not. Because Levi’s cock is moving, throbbing. Lifting itself slightly up as if wanting to lean towards the noirette’s daddy, begging to be touched, as Erwin’s darling boy’s body is shifting ever so lightly on the mattress, arousal seeming to have overtaken him as well, precum dripping from his tip—and ah, Levi’s definitely going to complain later that he’s stained the corset. But Erwin couldn’t care less. He can take it to the laundry shop the next morning, if Levi insists. 

Because this corset is _not_ coming off.

Erwin lowers his head, knowing better than to claim Levi’s mouth with lips that have just touched his baby doll’s asshole. Instead, the blond man kisses his boy’s throat, biting into the sensitive flesh too, rejoicing at how Levi’s panting and releasing a hum of delight, lifting his arms too, to wrap them loosely around Erwin’s shoulders; welcoming what his daddy is doing to him, urging him to go on. And Erwin does. Moving further south with his mouth, yet again peppering Levi’s pale chest with passionate, wet kisses, swirling his tongue around his nipples too, sucking those beautiful buds into his mouth, marvelling at how Levi’s fingers are digging into his upper arms as a reaction, how his boy’s moaning and his body’s arching off the bed in a lustful attempt to rub his skin against his boyfriend’s—but Erwin’s up too high, making sure not to let their bodies touch. 

Because he needs to calm down. Rile Levi up instead. And Erwin loves doing that. Lets his mouth wander down across the beautiful corset, feeling rough and soft at once, until his lips reach the tip of Levi’s swollen dick touching the fancy piece of garment, flicking his tongue playfully across that enticing moist slit, lapping up the salty and slightly sour pre-cum, Levi’ fingernails digging into his shoulders as his baby boy’s body arches up again and he’s throwing his head back, moaning, sending shivers down Erwin’s spine, making the corners of his mouth twist into a satisfied smirk, a shot of adrenaline administered to his body.

He does it again. And again. And _again_ : Twirling his tongue over the tip of Levi’s throbbing dick, making Levi writhe and moan so beautifully, his boy simply unable to hold back all those meek sounds of pleasure. 

Erwin decides to move on, dragging his tongue down his lover’s shaft, yet stopping before his mouth can reach Levi’s balls, running his fingertips and tongue along the inside of his boy’s slender thighs instead, kissing, licking and nibbling up and down them, until finally letting himself arrive at the soft, shaven testicles he’s been avoiding until now, planting a wet kiss onto his boy’s balls, fondling them with his hand too, licking them next, sucking a small part of them lightly into his mouth, breathing in that special scent that clings to them. And then, Erwin dares to open his mouth fully, sucking Levi’s balls in _completely_ , softly starting to hum, flicking them with his tongue inside of his mouth while he’s doing so—and this does splendid things to his boy. Makes Levi’s whole body jerk ferociously as Erwin increases the humming and thus the vibration on Levi’s balls, making him suck in air through clenched teeth to release it in form of a desperate, broken moan, brings him to dig his nails even harder into Erwin’s skin, his small thighs trembling.

And Erwin wants more.

More, more, more.

His mouth releases Levi’s balls, moves back to his cock instead, places his soft and wet lips onto the head, swirling his tongue around it again, kissing it, nibbling on it, lapping up all the salty excitement that seeps and drizzles from his boy’s slit, before Erwin takes him all the way into his lewd mouth, swallowing his length, milking not only more of that sticky lust from his dick, but also a very lewd and very loud moan from his boy that chases a horde of shivers up and down Erwin ‘s back. Makes his dick ache too. But he ignores his urges, yet again, continues to gain more of that anticipatory pleasure by pleasuring _his boy_ , sucking and licking his dick slowly—while he moves his fingers playfully over Levi’s balls down to his ass crack.

“Ha! Ngh!”

Levi winces, whines, pants, when Erwin starts swirling his tongue across his glans, while circling his wet hole with his index finger at the same time.

“D-Daddy…! Hngh…!”

“Hm…?” the blond hums out his enquiry, amused, pushing the tip of his finger against the slightly loosened and saliva-stained ring of muscles, while sucking Levi’s dick into his mouth, making his boy tremble even more, teasing him to release one more of those enticing pants that make Erwin’s skin tingle. “What is it… _doll_?” Erwin mumbles against Levi’s wet length, dragging his lips from the tip to the base and back up again, while playfully pushing his fingertip inside of Levi’s hole, barely a few millimetres, as the noirette squirms underneath his ministrations, an elongated, strained, whine leaving his mouth, accompanied by the noirette’s hands leaving Erwin’s body to fist into the sheets. Desperate.

“Hnghhhh...”

“Use your words, boy,” Erwin reprimands him in a mellow voice—the undertone authoritative though, and he feels Levi shiver under his lewd touch, Erwin’s lips gliding over his length again, his finger vaguely pushing into his hole.

“I want…” Levi pants, and it’s enticing, “I want y-y-our…” The flow of his words is broken by his boy sucking in air through his teeth again, fingers fisting further into the sheets, as Erwin takes him back into his hot mouth, taking his pretty cock deep down his throat, the muscles of his throat massaging Levi’s glans as Erwin brings himself to swallow; the air Levi’s taken in being released as a tantalizing, broken moan.

A brand new wave of arousal is stirring deep inside Erwin’s guts as he releases Levi’s wholly moist dick to plop back down onto his abdomen, the upper part yet again bobbing against the beautiful corset on his beautiful boy.

“You want my what, Levi?” Erwin implores, his voice deep; he’s unable to hide his excitement at his boy’s shyly obedient act that he adores so fucking much. “Say it, dove…” he coaxes, swirling his tongue over his testicles now, while also moving his finger over the rim of Levi’s asshole.

Another pleading whine escapes Levi’s mouth. He’s unable to look his daddy in the eye, who’s staring up at him, observing, taking in every beautiful detail of Levi’s flustered face, the way he’s pushing it sideways into the sheets, keeping his eyes closed tightly, looking for the courage so spill out his desire, while Erwin pleasures him; licking and kissing his smooth balls while fondling with his hole.

“I want your…”

“My…?”

Erwin sucks Levi’s balls back into his mouth, pushing the tip of his fingers carefully and minimally back into his boy’s hole. 

“Hngh…”

Levi’s breath quickens, filling the bedroom with hiccuping sounds.

“You want my _what,_ boy?” Erwin prompts, his voice raspy with desire, licking up Levi’s whole length, sucking in his cock head, making the noirette release a desperate sound of lust and frustration. And finally, as Erwin makes sure to suck his boy’s tip with just enough vigour into his mouth, Levi’s resolve to hold back his plea is broken.

“I want your _cock_!” the strained words tumble out of his mouth, and Levi’s so pretty when he’s covering his face with both of his hands like that, so full of alleged embarrassment for having voiced such a lewd demand; and a fresh burst of wanton energy is flaring in Erwin’s muscles, a desire so raw saturating his blood, he’s even starting to feel a bit dizzy.

He moves faster than he can actually think; grabbing Levi’s hips, flipping his boy back around onto the noirette’s stomach, making him squeal so prettily in surprise and want again, climbing up himself immediately, pushing Levi’s body deep into the mattress by his own, terrifying weight, sinking down into him, no, slamming their bodies together in one swift movement, Erwin’s hard and throbbing cock sliding right between those moist ass cheeks carrying his name—forever. And the sound Levi makes when Erwin lands on top of him is music to his ears. Salacious, exquisite, jubilant music.

Erwin doesn’t hesitate, bites into Levi’s neck, making his boy cry out in pain and desire. A beautiful mix. 

“You’ll get my cock, doll,” he then rasps into Levi’s ear, having the boy whimpering, a bit of drool running down his open mouth, his face tilted slightly to the side, fingers fisting into the sheets below him, “but first, you’ll get my fingers. Okay?” Erwin bites Levi again, his teeth sinking into his lobe this time, eliciting another one of those fervent outcries that makes shivers erupt all over Erwin’s arms.

“O-O-Okay…” Levi stutters, and Erwin gives out an acknowledging, wanton groan, before licking over Levi’s shell, only to let his teeth sink back into the thin skin covering his boy’s throat next. Over and over again, claiming him, marking him, causing bruises and hickeys for days to last, while he’s rubbing his hard prick against the crack of Levi’s ass, against his hole, causing Levi to rub his own stiff manhood against the sheets; those low, muffled moans a confirmation of the boy’s pleasure.

And Erwin wants more.

More, more, more.

For he is greedy when it comes to Levi.

So greedy.

“Ow!” Levi howls, when Erwin sinks his teeth into the flesh covering his shoulder blade, but his outcry is followed by a breathless moan, as Erwin’s sucking his skin into his mouth, between his teeth, leaving another mark, while pushing Levi with both of his big hands resting on his hips into the mattress—because Levi loves being marked, and he loves being held down like this by his huge daddy. “Ha…!”

Erwin resumes his voyage down south, his lips moving down the pretty corset, while he’s sliding down the mattress himself. Until his hands and mouth are back on those pale asscheeks, and Erwin is—yet again—staring at the beautiful tattoo.

_Erwin’s._

Another fresh burst of energy is flaring in his muscles, as the pool of arousal in his belly enlarges, and Erwin can’t help it, presses his lips onto the tattoo, kissing it, over and over again, his big hands massaging Levi’s small globes as he does so; licking the writing of his name in ink next, before he starts sinking his teeth into it. The whole of Levi’s right ass cheek, actually, leaving love bites all over the smooth skin, Levi’s strained sounds of desire, surprise and slight, but definitely wanted pain, filling his ears.

“E-E-Erwin…” the boy stutters, moaning. “W-W-Win…! Hngh!” he urges.

And something extreme stirs in the blond man’s guts.

He swallows thickly, before he spreads Levi’s asschecks, once again diving in, swiping his tongue over his boy’s crack, causing Levi to give out some more of those broken whines, as his daddy’s giving that cute hole of his a few more thorough, wet licks. And only when Levi’s almost a total whining mess, writhing on the sheets as he’s rubbing his dick against the mattress while being eaten out like that, does Erwin stop and sit up between Levi’s legs. 

His hungry eyes roaming over the man clad in the pink corset, those beautiful stockings, still wearing the high-heels too, he finally reaches for the tube of strawberry-scented lube, delighted to see how his boy’s eyes are following the movement, how Levi—hands still fisting the sheets—dares to shyly look over his shoulder, without moving his head too much, to watch his daddy. 

His daddy, who is coating his thumb and index finger of his right hand with the lubricant, the fruity smell infiltrating his nose. His daddy, who uses his left hand to push Levi’s beautiful ass cheek to the side, pressing down on the tube and chuckling lightly at his boy, who’s flinching slightly when Erwin squeezes some lube into Levi’s ass crack too, watching some of the liquid seep into his baby doll’s beautiful, fluttering hole. And this sight is just as much arousing as actually feeling Levi’s hands on his dick getting him primed for fucking.

Erwin swallows thickly. 

“On your knees, chest on the bed,” he instructs. Softly. And Levi’s more than willing to oblige, doing as his daddy tells him to, shifting his little body into the wanted position without any complaint, Erwin’s left hand groping his asscheck in contentment. “Good boy.” He feels Levi shiver at the gentle, but at the same time rather sultry praise; and that makes Erwin shiver in turn. Especially, when he’s looking down at his boy’s hole, being basically presented to him in Levi’s current position shamelessly, giving him access to his hot insides. No matter how Erwin wants to use them—and even if Erwin almost succumbs to his need of rimming Levi some more, of shoving his tongue back into his lover’s ass, he wants to grant Levi’s wish too.

Of having his fingers inside of him—and then, his cock.

Because truth be told: Erwin wants— _needs_ —to be inside of his boy, too.

Erwin takes a deep breath, once again telling his aching dick to calm down a little, massaging Levi’s ass cheeks with both of his hands, not caring about spreading some of the lube with his coated fingers across Levi’s skin, gaze resting on that beautiful tattoo.

_Erwin’s._

Another shiver runs down his spine.

A second one, when he witnesses Levi contracting and relaxing his sphincter, making it look as if his rosy hole was winking at Erwin.

Fierce arousal chases through his veins.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Erwin whispers, breathless, his right hand sliding sideways to rest on Levi’s lower back, his tailbone, tilting it, so that his thumb glides into the crack—right above Levi’s asshole.

Then, Erwin moves it. Pushing it inside slowly.

“Ugh…!” Levi moans, breathless, his face pressed into the sheets, when Erwin’s wet finger is slowly passing inside, disappearing in the beautiful, wrinkled opening of his body. “Uuuuuuuuugh…!”

It’s all inside, moist and searing hotness enveloping his thumb, and Erwin’s heart is beating like crazy.

“You okay…?” Erwin whispers, not moving his digit just yet, swallowing because his mouth is so fucking dry.

“Uh-huuuuuh…” Levi manages to retort. His response rather a moan than anything else; and it makes Erwin’s dick twitch. Especially when he looks up and sees how desperates Levi’s fisting his hands into the sheets, his breath slightly agitated, mouth opened, eyes closed; waiting. Waiting for his daddy to go on, to stretch him—to touch and play with his inner core.

“Okay…” Erwin mumbles, more to himself than to Levi, slowly retracting his thumb, until it’s almost completely out, reaping another shallow moan from his boy when he slides it back in, passing through the moving sphincter with more ease this time; and Erwin finds himself marveling again at how warm and moist Levi’s insides feel again. 

He builds up a slow rhythm, carefully moving his thumb in and out of his boy’s asshole, making sure to add more and more lube in small doses, pushing the strawberry-gel inside with each gentle thrust, making Levi squirm and whine slightly while his hole is being thoroughly prepared for penetration.

After a fourth squeeze of the tube, Erwin pulls out his thumb completely, satisfied and enticed by the way some of the lubricant trickles down Levi’s crack as his pretty hole clenches and unclenches; as if trying to lure him back in. And it succeeds in doing so.

This time, Erwin uses his freshly lube-coated index finger instead of his thumb, pushing it through the ring of Levi’s muscles ever so slowly, entering deeper due to the natural length of the digit; and this time, Erwin’s not pushing his finger into Levi’s asshole with the sole purpose of getting his boy used to it, and getting as much lube into his anal channel as possible—this time, Erwin’s aiming for his baby doll’s pleasure point, crooking his finger lightly, as he pushes it further inside. Pressing down, he finally finds it, that chestnut-shaped, special gland; and when he deliberately drives the tip of his fingers into it, Levi throws his head back, his whole body jerking slightly forward, and he releases the most lewd, surprised, sexy outcry Erwin’s heard so far.

And he’s immediately hooked.

The fingers of his left hand digging into Levi’s left ass cheek, to keep his boy in place, Erwin begins to move his finger around in Levi’s ass; pushing more into his sweet spot than making sure to stretch those inner, soft walls closing in on him, watching how Levi’s writhing on the bed as he keeps stimulating his prostate with the tip of his index finger. And with a powerful moan breaking out of Levi’s mouth, comes a powerful surge that chases through Erwin’s body. For he realises—yet again—how much he loves _the control_ he has over his boy’s pleasure.

It’s making his own dick throb tremendously.

With wild eyes, Erwin slowly pulls his index finger out, earning a gasp from his boy, who’s actually daring to tilt his head back again, trying to look at his daddy, biting his small, rosy lips Erwin wants to claim soon again.

But not just yet.

“Tell me if it starts feeling uncomfortable,” Erwin says, before starting to push two fingers into his boy, his index and middle finger. He’s met with a little resistance, and he stops, until he feels Levi relaxing around him again, letting out a shallow gasp. “All right…?” Erwin whispers, slowly moving forward, his digits disappearing in his lover’s pretty ass, while he’s shifting his gaze between that ethereal happening and Levi’s face, looking for any sign of discomfort.

There isn’t any.

And when Erwin pushes both of his fingers into Levi’s prostate, the boy does it again: throws his head back so nicely, his whole body trembling as mewls of pleasure continue to tumble out of his mouth, filling the bedroom, making Erwin’s ears almost ring, his pulse quickening, as he begins to literally fuck his boy with his fingers, making sure to hit his boy’s sweet spot with every slow, and calculated thrust; his own dick swelling even though he thought he couldn’t get any harder.

And that makes him think of _Levi’s_ pretty cock, and immediately, Erwin’s free hand is moving around his boy’s thin body, snaking around his thigh and waist, grabbing it, stroking the wet and pulsating, length, while he continues to drive his fingers of his other hand into Levi’s sweet asshole, picking up speed, once Levi’s gotten used to this physical infiltration, his hole looser than before. Then, Erwin removes his hand, flipping Levi onto his back one again with just his left hand, before reaching for the tube of lube again, staring down at his delicious boy looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, hands raised above his head, half-way covering his super flushed face, a bit of drool running down the creak of his mouth. 

He looks gorgeous. 

Absolutely, fucking gorgeous.

Erwin’s so freaking happy he got Levi this beautiful corset, in which the boy looks so absolutely stunning. And the fact that he’s wearing it right now—his aroused cock staining it a bit more with his own precum, as it keeps lightly bobbing up and down in this position, screaming to be played with—just makes it obvious to the blond older man _how much_ his baby doll actually likes this.

And it makes Erwin so happy.

Just like the sound of the lube being squeezed out of the tube does, as he’s coating three of his fingers some more; the index, middle and ring finger.

“Spread your legs some more,” Erwin demands gently, and Levi complies; as always. “And now touch your cock, baby,” the blond adds, and earns a low moan from his boy as the noirette complies once more; his hand slowly moving down his own body, his filigree fingers wrapping around his own girth, starting to stroke himself; and Erwin’s smitten.

And excited.

And overly aroused.

He places all of his three fingers directly at Levi’s entrance, his eyes focussed on his pretty doll’s flushed face when he slowly begins to push them inside, spreading Levi’s sphincter wider the further he pushes his three digits into the moist, hot, soft hole, his boyfriend’s insides clenching around the intruders, welcoming them while at the same time trying to push them out, because this place wasn’t made for an intrusion like that. That’s why Erwin takes his time, that’s why he’s so patient; ignoring that wild side of his, that wickedly throbbing dick of his that demands to slam itself into Levi’s ass. 

But also, because Erwin _loves_ to take his pretty boy apart like that… Bathing in all those glorious whines and mewls of pleasure Levi’s releasing as he’s stroking himself, while writhing on the bed, actually beginning to… beginning to move his pelvis too, to meet the shallow thrusts of Erwin’s finger. Yes, Levi’s definitely starting to _fuck_ himself on Erwin’s fingers.

And the blond’s mesmerised, making sure to move them smoothly, to engage every thrust with purpose, aiming for that special bundle of nerves that makes his boy flinch and shiver and tremble and moan so beautifully, desperately, when Erwin drives his fingers into it, and the blond man’s cock throbs. More and more and more, the longer he’s fucking his boy like that with his shameless fingers.

Then, Levi delivers the final blow to Erwin’s self-imposed patience.

“D-Daddy…” he moans, his small body trembling, and he’s sucking in air audibly through his teeth when Erwin pushes his fingers against his prostate again. “Ugh… Daddy… _Please_ …! Please _fuck_ me…! Oh God…!”

That’s everything Erwin needs to hear, his mind boggling at the image of what he is about to do.

Slam his dick into Levi’s ass. Over and over again.

And he swears, he feels as if he’s about to empty his balls from the mere thought of this.

Suddenly, ever so patient daddy Erwin is nearly stressed out. From all the need and want and desire tickling his every nerve, making him feel agitated, as if he’d drunk a ton of energy drinks; his heart rate is up, the hairs of the back of his neck are up, his cock is up—and he really, really, really needs to fuck his boy right now.

Following this desire, Erwin pulls his fingers out of his lover’s asshole, watching it flutter, heat overtaking all of his body.

“Wait here,” he manages to rumble somewhat of an order before sliding off the bed to practically sprint towards the bathroom; to rinse his mouth out, wash his lips, brush his teeth, so that he can devour Levi’s mouth, kiss his boy like crazy. And Erwin’s so pumped, so excited, so aroused and freaking impatient, he nearly breaks the toothbrush in the hurried process and stumbles over his own two feet when he’s stomping back into their bedroom—where he is greeted with a sight that almost has him cumming right on the spot. 

For his boy is obediently waiting for him, just like his daddy told him to—but not in the position Erwin left him in. No. He’s not on his back anymore. Instead, Levi’s back on his knees. Just like before. His pale, little ass lifted high up in the air, his slender legs spread, the flat chest pressed against the bedding. But there’s a detail that makes the position a little different; for this time, both of Levi’s hands are not fisting the sheets. They are on his ass instead, the boy reaching back and behind himself with both arms, spreading his cheeks. Widely. Greeting Erwin with a totally lewd display of his stretched asshole, a tiny bit of lube slowly sliding down his ballsack. 

And looking back over his shoulder, his breathing loud, Levi pants: “Fuck me, daddy…”

And Erwin nearly loses his fucking mind.

His body’s moving as if on autopilot. _Horny_ autopilot. Finally allowed to do what it has been screaming for the whole time, and Erwin’s on the bed within just a few seconds, his big hands grabbing Levi’s tiny waist, so beautifully accentuated by the corset, feeling so new and exciting underneath the blond man’s palms, his dick so hard and Levi’s hole so widely stretched already, he doesn’t even have to guide himself towards his boy’s entrance. Erwin moves his hips, and his dick slips inside; his cock head pushing slowly past Levi’s sphincter, making the boy mewl,a mix of slight burn but also pleasure, while a feral groan travels up Erwin’s sore throat, as his doll’s ass opens up wide for him, Levi’s inner walls wet and hot and _pulsating_ against his throbbing length, literally sucking him in, until Erwin’s thighs touch Levi’s thighs and he’s fully inside.

“Oh God…” Erwin pants, Levi’s ass making pleasure erupt like a volcano all across his cock, buried so deep within his boy’s hot and tight body. “Oh God…!”

And all patience is _gone_.

Growling, Erwin’s fingers wrapped around Levi’s waist tighten, and he moves his hips back slowly, withdrawing himself, feeling Levi’s inner muscles tightening too, as if trying to keep him in—an electrifying pressure all around his aching cock, eliciting a moan from both of them. Then, Erwin begins to thrust, arousal tightening his belly, as his dick starts moving in and out of this tight, warm, beautiful ass, his gaze roaming over his boy’s delightful body, the tattoo, the corset, the asscheeks that Levi’s still obediently spreading for his daddy fucking into him; a picture of pure eroticism. 

And that’s also what Erwin’s feeling. 

The warmth and pleasure prickling all along his cock almost maddening, tickling and teasing his glans in the most ferocious way, it’s torment and bliss at once, Levi’s strained but happy mewls filling the room like a symphony to Erwin’s ears, shivers chasing across his skin in all sorts of directions; unloading in his groin.

“Oh God,” he hears himself moaning as he picks up speed without even realizing, his body just following its own carnal demands; and another want suddenly overcomes Erwin. 

The want not to come _just yet_. Regret of not having put on a cock ring to help him out a little.

The want to kiss his boy. Deep.

Immediately, he slows down his thrusting, a thing that almost seems impossible to accomplish, with all the desires flooding Erwin’s body, coursing through all of his veins like water bursting out of a broken dam. But Erwin manages. Once he stills, he’s leaning forward, his left hand gripping onto Levi’s hip, while his right hand moves up Levi’s torso, snaking around his body. Planting it onto Levi’s chest, the palm covering the pretty pink nipple, Erwin pulls him back, lifts him up on his knees; a whine escaping the boy’s mouth as his upper body is being shifted upwards, his back meeting Erwin’s heated, chiselled, big chest. And the way Levi’s hands instinctively move to touch his daddy—the left hand gently covering Erwin’s hand on his small chest, the right one moving back to caress Erwin’s big hip—the way his boy tilts his head back to face him, moaning, the way Erwin’s cock is being squeezed by the movements of Levi’s body...

It’s heaven.

Hungrily, Erwin kisses him, his lips pressing onto Levi’s just as he’s pressing his hips forward, circling them, pushing his dick against his boy’s splendid, soft walls—pushing his length against that sweet spot too—making Levi release the loudest and most desperate of whines, passing right into Erwin’s mouth, as their tongues entwine; it mingles with Erwin’s own, wanton hum, as a burst of ecstatic fire goes through his cock, through the whole of him, eliciting that sound of lust, with the insides of Levi’s ass feeling _so freaking hot_ all around him. 

“Levi,” Erwin suddenly hears himself grunting his boy’s name against those tiny lips before he claims them again, sloppily; his arousal so primal, he’s almost shocked he’s still able to form words at this point. “ _Levi._ ”

And then something inside of Erwin snaps. Like a twig. And that internal snapping sound comes with ecstatic sparks of desire that jolt Erwin’s limbs, his cock, his balls. And he grabs Levi’s waist again with both of his hands, while their tongues are still twisting in this hungry and depraved way that’s making drool run down the corners of their mouths, down their chins too, breaking that clumsy, heated kiss in a brutal manner, by shoving Levi’s upper body back against the mattress, back into the position Erwin loves so much; Levi’s delicious ass high up in the air, his small chest pressed into the bed. 

And that totally surprised moan coming from Levi as he’s being shifted into this position, somewhat of an endearing squeak too, is totally getting to Erwin, making his blood boil some more, his cock too, and the blond man begins to slam it into his boy with all his might, holding that small body down, drawing out all those desperate cries of pleasure with each thrust into that bewitching, tight, beautiful, wet and hot love hole, slapping their thighs together—their balls—to create those distinct, sexy sound of skin clashing with skin, as Erwin’s setting a fast pace; which is too fast, and not fast enough.

And those sounds his boy is making… Those _sounds_ …!

The high-pitched moans, the almost pitiful whimpers, those whines and mewls of pure bliss and delight, all getting louder and breathier and even _longer_ when Erwin puts even more effort, more strength, more _power_ into his thrusts, his fingernails digging into the thick fabric of the corset around his boy’s thin waist as the heat all around his dick, the pressure on every of his nerves increases—it’s absolute fucking heaven and hell at once. For it’s hot and lewd, sinful, forbidden pleasure.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhh…hhhhnnnngh...ahhhhhhhhh….haaaaaaaaa...haaaaa—ahhhhh…!”

Levi’s pumping his beautiful cock with his own hand; Erwin can see his baby’s hand moving accordingly, and it excites him even further. And the way Levi’s insides start clenching down on him, as the combination of both the boy’s hand wrapped around his length and Erwin’s fat cock ramming against his prostate bring him closer to climax… it’s heaven.

“Ha! Ah! Oh God…! Daddy, daddy, _daddyyyyhngh_ …!”

Levi’s body’s shaking and his ass is sucking Erwin in, as the boy is spurting his sweet seed into his own hand, continuing to moan and mewl and mumble gibberish while being manhandled like this, and Erwin’s cock is on fucking fire, as he fucks Levi through his orgasm like that—without any remorse, the sound of his powerful slams filling the room, mingling with the creaking of their bed. 

His balls are burning too, the heat in the pit of his stomach a raging blaze, an unstoppable electric sensation bolting across all of Erwin’s nerve endings, as he’s staring down at his beautiful boy, totally spent, his cum-stained hand reaching back, touching Erwin’s stomach.

“D-D-Daddyyy….! Ohhhh, ahhhh- haaa!” It’s a desperate plea. A plea to stop. A plea to go on. A plea to— “Cum i-i-inside of meee…! Ha! Hngh…!”

“Fuck!” A guttural, exasperated groan rips from Erwin’s throat—a harbinger of the blond man’s own climax, for the heat of Levi’s ass becomes nearly unbearable at this moment, his whole length buried inside of his baby’s guts throbbing, pulsating wildly, and he’s pounding into Levi like it’s the only purpose he’s been put on this earth for; his hips snapping, his big balls slapping against Levi’s balls with each ground-shaking, powerful, deep thrust that he fulfills, drilling into his boy with so much power and devotion, his whole body is moving up and down on the mattress, broken moans and cries tumbling out of that sweet mouth that become even louder as Erwin angles his hips in a way that seem to hit the boy’s prostate each time the blond drives forwards. Because even if Levi’s just cum, he’s still feeling good from this stimulation, definitely digging the field of hyperstimulation, and—oh dear God—Erwin feels so good.

So good. So good. So good…!

“Ungh!”

Erwin growls, the pleasure like a heavy veil being flung over his whole body, the explosion of lust, the epicenter of a summer heat, situated at the tip of his cock, as his thrust begin to grow more and more erratic, unskilled, utterly _frantic_ , as all of the remaining dams inside of him break, and he’s giving up all the control he has been holding, giving himself up to the deep sea of want, moaning freely and deeply as he releases all of his untamed desires, pumping his seed into his lover, trembling as the phenomenal orgasm washes over him like waves in a storm—until what remains is a calm and beautiful, inviting ocean.

Then, all strength is drained from his limbs, like water returning to the sea, and where there was lust, now exhaustion resides, forcing Erwin down towards the mattress, a strong, gravitational pull. But as weak as he’s suddenly feeling, Erwin still manages to control his own fall, as to not land flat on his lover, hurt him with all of his post-orgasmic weight; instead of slumping down onto Levi’s body, Erwin makes sure to land next to it, on his side, maintaining their physical contact, yet not suffocating Levi with all those kilograms of muscles and flesh and bones. And Levi’s immediately turning to lie on his side too, facing his older and taller boyfriend. His face still flushed so prettily, some of his dark hair plastered onto the forehead with sweat, he gives him a satisfied, beautiful smile, and Erwin reciprocates with a smile too, rejoicing when Levi shifts his body again, pressing himself fully against his daddy, lets himself be gathered in the blond man’s arms, his head pressed against his broad, hard chest, as Erwin plants a kiss onto Levi’s top hair, his breathing still agitated, his heart still pumping fast after the passionate fuck.

“That… was… amazing…” he manages and Levi chuckles, his body trembling and rubbing against Erwin’s skin as he does so.

“Yeah…” he then agrees, his petite fingers absent-mindedly drawing ornate shapes onto Erwin’s ribcage. 

Erwin plants another kiss onto Levi’s crow, pressing his cheek against the spot after, hugging Levi tighter.

“I love you,” he finally mumbles, and Levi’s rubbing his cheek against his chest, almost like a feline.

“I love you too… Very much…”

Erwin’s smiling. Levi’s words mean the world to him, and he can’t help but to think about that pretty tattoo on his lover’s ass cheek. A declaration of his feelings. A promise.

_Erwin’s._

Forever.

Levi’s moving in his arms again, pushing himself upwards, nuzzling Erwin’s neck, the corset pressed against Erwin’s torso, the blond man’s hands moving to rest on Levi’s ass again, as the boy moves further up to press his lips against Erwin’s, and Erwin gladly kisses back. Slowly, lazily, each kiss so full of emotion.

“Help me untie this,” Levi then mumbles, turning around on his side so that his pretty back and the pretty lacing of the corset face Erwin.

“Of course,” Erwin agrees, hands already reaching out to loosen the lacing of the corset. That’s when his prediction comes true.

“Fuck!” Levi curses, almost panicked. “Fuck, fuck, shitty fuck, fuck! I got cum all over it, shit! Oh no! No, no, no, no…! I—”

“Hey, Hey, calm down, baby…” Erwin murmurs, wrapping his arms back around his small boyfriend’s body, pulling him against his chest, his lips peppering chaste kisses all over Levi’s shoulder, “it’s all right, nothing happened. I’ll take it to the laundry shop before breakfast, okay?”

Levi sighs, squeezing Erwin’s arms. “I’m sorry…” he mumbles, sounding as if he was pouting.

Erwin presses a kiss to his throat. “For what, silly?”

Levi tuts. “I shouldn’t have worn it for sex.”

“Oh, but I gave it to you to wear it for sex…” the blond man replies, his voice sultry, and Levi turns in his arms again so that he’s lying on his back and Erwin’s looking down at him, his head propped up by his hand. He’s smirking and Levi’s doing that too, slightly. “You look so fucking sexy in the corset…” Erwin adds, the fingers of his free hand running over the embroidered roses; running over the stains of Levi’s pre-cum and his actual seed too, picking some up with his index finger. And when he turns his head to look back at Levi, who is studying him with an slightly open mouth, Erwin’s smirk turns devilish—and he’s making a literal show out of bringing his finger, and thus that little speck of Levi’s juices, to his mouth, lapping it up, humming in an appreciative way, as if he’d just tasted a fancy dish. 

“Oh my God, Erwin!” Levi scolds, rolling his eyes. “That’s fucking disgusting!” Yet Levi’s blushing too, averting his gaze, shivering when Erwin leans down to suck his earlobe into his mouth.

“Is it?” he whispers into it, and he doesn’t receive an answer, which deepens his smirk. Because he knows how much his baby boy enjoys witnessing his daddy eating his cum. “I’ll suck you off tomorrow,” he breathes a sultry promise into it next, appreciating how his doll is slightly shivering in response.

Then, Levi finally says something. “...will you really take it to the laundry shop tomorrow?”

Erwin’s smiling. “It’ll be the first thing I do after I wake up.”

Erwin keeps his promise, as always waking up way earlier than Levi, used to standing up at around 5 in the morning each day, the memories of them showering together after their phenomenal sex and hours of cuddling and kissing while watching movies making him smile. He’s the first client to show up at the laundry shop, and he’s not even ashamed to explain to the shop owner that she’s dealing with cum stains, actually suppressing a grin when he sees that awkward blush on the older woman’s face as she’s nodding.

Then, Erwin takes out his phone and calls Moblit. Hange’s boyfriend—and his tattoo artist.

“I really owe you,” he says upon entering the shop Moblit works at just 45 minutes later. Moblit smiles.

“Big time, buddy,” the man agrees. After all, it’s his day off and he still came to help Erwin out.

“Erwin!” an all too familiar voice nearly screams when they enter the tattoo room; it’s Hange. “Ah, this is exciting!”

“Yeah,” Erwin answers. Because it’s true.

“You sure about the colour?” Moblit asks him, and Erwin nods. The man sighs. “All right.” Then, he begins his work on Erwin’s left upper arm. It’s a simple design and yet it’s probably going to stand out even more than the tribal design covering the whole of Erwin’s right arm. 

“Oh God, it’s fucking perfect!” Hange blurts out, already taking thousands of pictures of the outcome.

“Get out of the way, please,” Moblit begs them, applying some ointment onto the big, fresh tattoo, and covering it up with plastic foil right after. 

“Thanks, man.”

“Levi’s gonna love it,” Hange reassures.

“I sure hope so.”

“Of course,” Moblit joins in, smiling. “That kid is crazy about you.”

Even though Erwin knows Moblit is right—Levi really _is_ crazy about him, as he keeps telling him and his followers on social media, and if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have gotten a tattoo of his daddy’s name on his freaking ass—Erwin’s still kind of nervous when he returns home, with fresh fruits and vegetables and freshly baked buns from Levi’s favourite bakery, preparing a lavish breakfast on their balcony for his darling prince.

Levi walks out the moment Erwin sets down the pot of tea onto the warmer.

“Good morning, baby,” the blond man greets him, his heartbeat picking up immediately as Levi’s gaze wanders from his face to his left arm immediately, and the greeting—or whatever else he wanted to say to Erwin—cut off before it even started. His eyes are glued to his upper arm, to the big spot covered by the plastic foil. And when he comes closer, Erwin feels like he’s going to explode, with his heartbeat accelerating even further.

Levi doesn’t say anything as he’s extending his hand, touching his bigger boyfriend’s upper arm gently, letting his fingers graze over the covered tattoo, eyes wide. Erwin clears his throat. Not knowing what to say, he reaches for the foil himself, removing itself slowly from his skin, unveiling Moblit’s artwork.

“Holy shit…” Levi finally mumbles, his fingers cautiously running over the fresh tattoo. “Win… that’s…”

That’s Levi’s name, in big, cursive letters, framed by very prominent, pink lines in the shape of a heart.

“Do you like it?” Erwin asks softly, and when Levi raises his gaze to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, he looks as if he’s about to cry; but he’s also smiling. Then, Levi throws his arms around Erwin’s neck, forcing the blond to lean down towards him, kissing him on the mouth. Then, as Levi’s pressing his forehead against Erwin’s, he begins to nod, making a muffled, sniffling sound, and Erwin’s fingers caress his neck.

“I love it,” his boy finally answers. “I love it, I love it, I love it…!” the words of praise tumble out of his mouth, over and over again, and he keeps breathing kisses onto Erwin’s lips between them. “I love it! I love it! I love it!”

And Erwin’s happy. He’s so freaking _happy_. And he’s so freaking proud to be wearing his boyfriend’s name on his body, so prominently, for everyone to see. And he’s so happy Levi takes a million pictures of his tattoo—of his own as well—sharing it with his followers on each platform, gaining so many likes and comments, even making a whole story on Instagram about it, talking about how fucking happy he is.

And so is Erwin.

Erwin’s just _happy_.

Kenny, however, is not. 

Frowning not only at all the love bites all over his nephew’s throat—and Erwin makes a small mental note of not to bite his boy like that when they have plans of visiting family two days later—but also frowning at the huge-ass tattoo on Erwin’s left arm, that Kuchel is praising and Levi, dressed in a pretty floral dress with high-heeled sandals, his hair tied in a tiny ponytail, keeps kissing now and then. And that makes Erwin feel absolutely giddy. 

Kenny doesn’t say anything about it until way after dinner, when Levi and Kuchel clean the kitchen and send the older Ackerman and Smith out onto the small terrace of their small row house to have a drink.

“So,” Kenny says after they just sat there in silence for a while, pointing at the new tattoo, “you know that’s not gonna come off without a painful laser procedure, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not _that_ dumb, Mr Ackerman,” Erwin responds, taking a big sip of his chilled beer.

Kenny scoffs, grinning, also taking a sip of his beer. “So, you’re serious about Levi?”

Annoyance surges through Erwin. “I have _always_ been serious about Levi!” he almost snaps at his boyfriend’s uncle, who raises a brow. “And I don’t give a fuck, if you like me, but you should fucking finally start to accept things the way they are because I’m planning to propose to Levi soon and I’m more than sure he’s gonna say yes and then I’ll be part of the family and you will have to fucking get used to that.” 

Erwin’s almost a bit shaking after his declaration.

“Huh,” is all that Kenny says to that, staring at the beer on the table. Then, the man grins lightly, retrieving a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his shirt, offering Erwin one too.

“No thanks, I don’t smoke,” Erwin reminds him. Kenny sighs, lighting his cigarette, taking a deep drag. And they don’t speak until Kenny’s finished it.

“I think I like you a little more now,” he then declares, and Erwin’s… a little bit stunned, actually. “You want another beer?”

“Uh… sure.”

“All right.”

Kenny disappears into the house, and just a second later, Levi comes out and drops himself onto Erwin’s lap. “Did he give you a hard time?” he enquires.

“Uh… no,” Erwin replies, smiling before Levi gives him a chaste kiss, his fingers tangled in Erwin’s blond hair.

“Good.”

Levi kisses him again, then he looks deep into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You wanna head home soon and have sex?” he then asks him in his typical cute but also extremely shameless way, making the older man chuckle in content. 

“Yes. I’d love that.”

“Of course you do,” Levi teases sultrily, biting into his boyfriend’s bottom lip playfully.

“Just lemme finish another beer with your uncle and then I’m all yours.”

“You’re _always_ all _mine_ …” Levi teases, repeating what he’s just done: taking Erwin’s lip between his teeth, sucking it in quickly before releasing it again.

“True,” Erwin agrees, smiling, tightening his embrace, breathing a kiss onto Levi’s upper arm, just like he’s been doing with his new tattoo the whole time, ignoring the fact that he’s picking up on the ointment Erwin needs to apply for it to heal.

He’s Levi’s, just like Levi is Erwin’s.

_Forever._

And Erwin’s pleased.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your support on this collab. I wanna thank all the artists for their AMAZING work, I am super thrilled and feel so blessed for having gotten to work with you all! And if you out there liked what you read and saw, make sure to leave us a comment!
> 
> Read you soon!


End file.
